Will You Feel It
by bostonrainbow825
Summary: People and events from the past set the stage for a certain Detective and Doctor to finally challenge what is going on between then. Rizzles, last chapter holds the M femslash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All original property is not owned by us and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Rizzoli & Isles' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

*All Russian translations came from Google, no claim they are accurate, it's just for the effect.

 **Will You Feel It?**

The Boston Police Association was well known in political circles for its high class functions, charity events and inter-departmental shin digs with all the other state and federal law enforcement groups, but what Jane Rizzoli didn't understand exactly was why she'd been collared along with her colleagues in the Brick by their Lieutenant and told that they had to attend. The only thing she had felt a little blessed by was the fact that she didn't have to wear her full dress uniform, medals included, which would have made her even more subconscious then standing there in the long white and black formal gown that Maura had excitedly picked out for her when the Medial Examiner had found out that the Detective had been ordered to attend the function that she attended every year without fail.

"I would say that this thing had an up side but that Cavanaugh has already warned the boys and I twice not to drink too much from the free bar kind of puts a damper on the one good point about this." Jane moved back beside Maura where she had been waiting as the tall Detective got them both a glass of champagne.

"Oh come on now Jane it's not that bad." Maura took a glass, sipping its contents before making a face of mild disgust. "Then again..." She subtly put the glass aside on the edge of a window. "They could have upped their champagne budget a little."

"Now be positive Maur, this is about what... seven, eight dollars a bottle?" Jane gave a hearty laugh. "Even Rondo drinks better than this I think."

"He does now he's one of Angela's Guardians." Maura made the reference with a smile.

"I can't believe my mother had over 12,000 other crazy people following her blog." Jane rolled her eyes and was surprised when a new voice entered the conversation.

"M?"

The nickname, well more just a letter, came from a slightly deep woman's voice slightly behind them and when both of them turned they found they were looking at a tall athletic middle aged woman with a long mane of red hair that could rival Jane's own wild locks. She had striking green eyes and unlike either of the women was wearing an exclusively tailoured white tuxedo with black tie and heels.

"Sh... Shay?" Maura's skin flushed a little instantly as her eyes ran up and down the light tuxedo over and over before settling on green eyes. "What are you doing here?" She managed more fluently. "You look.., breathtaking." She took a step towards the redhead.

"No, you look breathtaking." Shay corrected her taking the half step forward as well with both her arms up at her hips to take both of Maura's. "Krasivaya zvezda nochi." She whispered the spiced foreign words before slowing leaning in to kiss one of the ME's cheeks then the other in the very European greeting, but even Jane could see that the redhead's lips lingered longer than any standard greeting.

Maura's skin reddened even more as she kept hold of the redhead's hands.

"Ya zhelayu vam skazal mne, chto vy by zdes." Maura whispered her reply looking into brilliant green eyes through her painted lashes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would be here either, it was only when I looked across the room and was blinded by beauty that I realized." Shay also didn't let go of Maura's hands. "Father was supposed to be here this evening but..." For the first time she seemed to pause softly. "He's very unwell M, that's why I'm back in Boston, he's had to take a leave of absence from the board and I've been called to take his place." She summed up in a way that she knew Maura would understand.

"Your father is ill?" Maura looked horrified and then glanced for a second at Jane as the detective made a small noise. "Sorry Jane, this is Shay Lynch of Lynch Antiquities and Shipping." She explained to Jane stepping back and pulling one of her hands free to motion between the detective and the tall redhead. "Shay and I were sorority sisters."

"Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane held her hand out and Shay took her free one and reached to shake it firmly in a grip Jane hadn't been expecting. 

"A pleasure to meet you." Shay nodded as she appraised the Detective.

"Why don't I give you two a minute to catch up?" Jane looked at Maura to see if she wanted the 'out' only to find that almost immediately her best friend's eyes had locked to the redhead's face again. "I'll go find my partner, find me in a bit." She didn't know why but she reached out and put her hand on the small of Maura's back before she made any step to walk away.

"I will." Maura nodded but her words were slightly empty, her attention back on Shay, moving her hand back to take the redhead's free one more or less the instant Jane had released it. "When did you get back?"

"Just over a week, it's been a bit of a whirlwind I must admit. I am sorry, I wouldn't have just sprung myself on you if I had known we'd both be at this. Father's always had a soft spot for the boys in blue, he was supposed to drop off a big cheque and he insisted I do the honour as part of my public coming out in his stay." She gave a soft roll of green eyes. "You would think Timothy could have stepped into this better but..." She gave a soft sigh. "I had to give up my position at VNA." She admitted with a soft sag in her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, you were so happy there, so settled." Maura frowned at both the news and the redhead's body language. "Though your father was never as taken with Timothy's talent or abilities as he was yours Shay we both know that." She added softly. "Though honestly you'll have to do a little better with your home work if you didn't know I would be here. I am the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, where else would I be?"

"You're right, I apologize again, I guess I just wasn't thinking and that is unacceptable." She frowned softly before gentle green eyes met with Maura's. "I won't take up your evening, I know you have much more important people to talk to but... can I call you, maybe we can have lunch and catch up?" She asked keeping solid longing eye contact with the other woman. "If only because I'd love to hear first hand about your position and your Detective." She gave Maura's right hand a soft squeeze.

"My..." Maura frowned and glanced over her shoulder to where somehow she knew Jane was trying hard to hide the fact she was looking at the two of them. "Oh you mean Jane.. she's not my anything.. Well no, she's my best friend but she's not... anything else..." The ME shook her head with a soft blush colouring her cheeks. "Call me, whenever you want to, need to." She squeezed the hands in her own. "I'd love to catch up. I have missed you."

"YA budu nazyvat' moyu zvezdu , vy mozhete polozhit'sya na eto." Shay slipped into Russian again, before leaning in to kiss Maura's cheek, this time only the right. "I've missed you too." She nodded before finally taking a step back and slowly letting their hands slip apart with distance before she turned and headed over to where some of the Police nrass were conversing.

-x-

"Uh Jane, are the laser eyes of doom for a reason or are you just practicing your cyborg impression?" Frankie bumped into his sister's hip and tried to get her to stop staring at where Maura was just finishing a conversation with a very sexy redhead in a tux. "You could have worn a tux, you should ask her where she got that... it's sexy." He grinned into her drink. "Think Maura would introduce me?"

"No I don't think Maura would introduce you and if I wore a tux every one would tell me I looked like a boy." Jane objected. "How come on her it's sexy?"

"Because she didn't rent that from Mr. Formal like you would have." He gave a gruff amused laugh. "And you'd wear boots, she has heels on." He pointed out as well. "And... hey why wouldn't Maura introduce me?"

"Because they are old sorority sisters and because that's not a rental suit, that suits worth more than you are." Jane quipped at her younger brother.

"Sorority sister." For some reason Jane probably didn't have to turn her head to hear the way his thoughts had gone with his tone.

"That's not code for slept with at university." Jane sighed and shook her head. "It's all gamma theta delta crap."

"I'll have you know I was just getting excited about the concept of a sorority sister, I was not assuming Maura slept with her." Frankie gave a slight amount of mock horror. "Though..." He gave another laugh. "Here she comes, game face cyborg."

"Hey, everything okay with your friend?" Jane gave a bright smile immediately, giving her brother a surreptitious elbow to the ribs as she drew closer.

"No..." Maura began as she got close to the pair of them. "Yes..." She glanced back to pinpoint the redhead now talking to the police commissioner. "No..." She shook her head again and looked at Jane blinking hazel eyes. "Would you mind coming onto the terrace with me I need to get some air?"

"Of course..." Jane turned to Frankie and pushed her glass into his hand, moving to cup Maura's elbow with the other. "This way." She said softening her voice to a low personalized whisper just for the ME to hear as she began leading her to one of the doors very clearly labeled PRIVATE.

Checking before she pushed it open the detective carefully pressed into the corridor beyond and then nodded to Maura that they should head just to the left down the hallway, which indeed brought them to a terrace, but in a section of the building that wasn't being used for the large reception.

"It helps when you've been to these things year after year, and not only for gala's and functions." Jane offered with a shrug as she moved to flick on the floor level lighting.

"It must... thank you." Maura wandered over to the stone barrier that separated the terrace from the garden beyond reaching out to steady one hand on the cool stone as she looked out into the night skyline of Boston beyond the trees.

Jane wandered slowly over to the edge, not too close to her friend, pausing to look at the wall before looking out at the landscaping, though it was mostly in darkness.

"So am I allowed to ask why seeing Shay seemed like such a..." The detective paused for a moment. "Shock?" She offered the word somewhat tentatively. "Was she supposed to be in prison or a Tibetan monastery?"

Hazel eyes flashed to Jane at the words 'prison' and seemed at least placated when she offered up monastery as well.

"It was... is a shock because..." Maura took a breath. "I thought she was in London... England." She clarified almost unnecessarily. "She's a very influential curator and collector at the VNA, Victoria and Albert Museum." She clarified when she didn't see a look of understanding from Jane.

"London has a museum that collects Victorias and Alberts?" Jane gave a nonplussed frown. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I can guess it's something to do with the Queen right?"

"Yes Jane." Maura nodded. "It is one of the words foremost collections of art, sculpture, furniture, ceramics..." She began a list but realized quickly it wasn't necessary. "And I haven't seen her in nearly 17 years." She added the other important fact.

"Yeah I heard the traffic in London is hell." She smirked.

"Amusing." Maura breathed out. "We haven't seen each other on purpose." She revealed the small additional fact. "I'm sure she's been in Boston many times over that period, her entire family lives here, the Lynch world revolves around Boston..." She began to babble.

"That I do know, had a murder case revolved around them seven years ago." Jane summed up with an almost unreadable look.

"You investigated the Lynch family for murder? What murder? I wasn't involved." Maura stiffened instantly.

"You weren't here, I wasn't actually in homicide." Jane shook her head. "I was in the drugs unit and you were.. I don't know where you were." She admitted. "But yeah there was a murder that involved the 'family', not directly but they got pulled into it, they were cooperative, I just remember the case because the station was crawling with extra security when this one chick came in, I don't even remember her name."

"Helena? Helena Lynch?" Maura questioned instantly.

"No that wasn't it." Jane shook her head. "Nicola, that was it."

"The homicide squad dragged Lady Nicola Lynch down to the Brick to interrogate her?" Maura's face showed a high intensity of disapproval and well shock.

"No I'm pretty sure from what I remember a chauffeur drove her in what I think was a candy pink limo." Jane squinted slightly as she tried to remember. "She had a teenager with her... Freda.. Fr.."

"Florence." Maura let out an exasperated breath. "And I believe the limo was ballet pink, as I doubt you would ever know this but Lady Nicola was the prima ballerina for the Moscow Ballet Company for a number of years and that teenager is now a world renown cellist." She squinted her eyes closed. "I'm almost glad I was in Sierra Leone now."

"She thought I was homeless and gave me a fifty to get myself some warm food and a bed for the night. I wasn't even in my undercover get up." Jane shook her head remembering the even more clearly. "So back to tonight and Shay who is who? The eldest daughter?"

"Yes Shay is the oldest, then her brother Timothy, and then lastly Florence." Maura nodded that Jane had at least got this part correct. "There is a year between Shay and her brother but as you guess quite a few between them and Florence."

"Well from the glance I got at her Florence is obviously Nicola's." Jane nodded. "You mentioned there was a Helena Lynch, are they sisters? Are Shay and Timothy hers?"

Maura squinted her eyes for a moment again and then breathed out.

"I forget sometimes you don't... never mind." She shook her head. "No, Helena Lynch is married to Lady Nicola Jane, yes I know before it was legal or trendy or... it just didn't matter. She fell in love with the Prima Ballerina, Nicola defected to America and the rest is history. I am not exactly privy to which of them is officially Florence's biological mother but yes I know for sure that Shay and Timothy are direct descendants of Helena Lynch, one of Boston's first families."

"Okay." Jane arched her eyebrows but at the same time nodded. "So all's fair in love and gay marriage for the Lynch's I can swing with that." She gave a shrug. "And Shay grew up went off to university met you, you and she became ama-marters or whatever crap that is, and then she went off to collect old bits of dead queens." She summed up. "Doesn't fill me in on why her being here would be a huge shock. Unless the collecting old broken things is illegal and there's a reason she shouldn't be here. Or a reason she wouldn't want to be in the same place you are." Jane focused on her best friend. "Did you steal her boy friend?"

This leap of detective intuition made Maura let out another long sad sigh.

"No, I did not steal her boy friend." Maura finally shook her head looking out into the treeline again before glancing at Jane almost indecisively before finally letting her shoulders slump. "I broke her heart."

"By not stealing her boyfriend when she wanted you to?" Jane offered quirking her eyebrow, already shaking her head before the ME could say no. "By turning her down?" She offered her tone far softer and more understanding as she made the move away from quick jokes and light hearted banter.

"Yes... she wanted me to go to London with her." Maura gripped the banister a little tighter. "But you don't understand Jane..." She blinked and looked at the detective.

"She wanted you to go to London with her but you had already decided on your plan, you knew what you wanted to do and London wasn't it." Jane reached and put her hand over Maura's on the railing. "I can understand her disappointment, but that doesn't mean you did anything wrong." She said softly. "I wanted my best friend at high school to run away with me one summer to look for big foot." The brunette revealed. "She said no too."

"Jane, Big Foot doesn't exist." Maura responded first in the way only she could before frowning. "You still don't understand... Shay wasn't my best friend... we were... lovers." She said the words almost in a whisper afraid it would bring tears to her eyes if she said it much louder.

"Lovers?" Jane said the word almost experimentally before she made a small 'oh' sound and eased her hand off the back of the ME's taking a small step out of Maura's personal space. "You..." She began but then stopped. "And you haven't seen her since then?"

"Not since the night I left for Africa." Maura shook her head reaching up to dab at the corner of her eye trying to save her makeup. "She begged me not to go Jane, it was awful... I'd never seen her so emotional, so distraught, so..." She knew she couldn't give the image in her memory justice. "And I did what I do best, I panicked." She made a soft choking noise as she tried to swallow. "And I ran away to a place where no one knew me, knew us, knew of us and buried myself in my work."

"But you went for a reason, you left her for a reason." Jane pointed out softly. "If you had been as happy, as committed as apparently she was, Africa wouldn't have mattered." She shook her head gently. "Yes I know you panic, and you have trouble sometimes facing things, but not if someone is making the first move and you feel its the right one to make." She shook her head.

"Have you ever had a relationship when you thought you knew exactly where you were and then suddenly in a matter of weeks, days it seemed like everything just turned on its head and you didn't understand where you were anymore?" Maura nodded that she understood Jane's point. "We dated for eighteen and a half months Jane, and when things got serious and our real lives were supposed to begin, no more school, no more waiting... I still don't know what really happened."

"Maybe this is your chance to work it out." Jane offered with a simple shrug. "Work out what happened." She clarified the point she was making. "Talk to her about what happened." She added, lifting her gaze to meet hazel eyes. "Not all of us have horrible reunions where half of our old classmates die." She gave a crooked smile. "And the other half have an average IQ of below 60 and say 'hawt' a lot."

"Maybe you're right." Maura let out a slow sigh and then without hesitation stepped closer and leaned against Jane. "I just wasn't expecting suddenly her to be there, I thought I'd boxed everything Shay away and one day if I ever did see her again I'd be okay, I'd be collected and calm but I didn't feel that way at all."

"Boxing things away doesn't mean dealing with them." Jane shook her head softly before leaning it against the other woman's as she lightly drew her arms around her. "Give her a week or so, see if she calls you, if not call her, I'll even come with if you want, my lug of a brother wants to meet her anyway." She gave a chuckle. "I can't wait to see that bubble explode."

"She said she was going to call, wanted to have lunch and catch up." Maura spoke actually comforted by the fact that this coincided with Jane's basic suggestion. "I don't know the details yet but she had to give up her job and come home to run the Empire, her father is sick." Her voice was sad.

"By father you mean..." Jane checked.

"Helena." Maura nodded finally pulling back with a soft smirk. "And before you get confused no she is a woman, she dresses like a woman, well a masculine one..." She gave a soft chuckle. "But the children have always called her Father, a family quirk I guess."

"If I meet her do I call her Len?" Jane gave a bright smirk.

"No, you call her Mr. Lynch." Maura swatted her arm lightly.

"Frankie said I should have worn a Tux, should I have worn a tux, he said Shay looked sexy, would I look sexy in a tux?" Jane continued lightheartedly, slipping back into banter, moving away from the heavy conversation with a smile.

"No, I think you look stunning in that dress." Maura shook her head. "Though..." She stepped back as if appraising. "If we dressed you in a similar, tailoured D'Vencier you would look very sexy Detective. Shay has always had this way of dressing for a situation, she's stepping into her Father's shoes, she wore what she wore to make a point to the old boys club that she isn't to be trifled with. She did look sexy." She gave a soft blush and smiled.

Jane gave a pout.

"She could have looked just as sexy in a dress." She grumbled as she moved towards the door. "Are you ready to go back in?"

"Yes." Maura stood up taller and squared her shoulders. "I am the Chief Medial Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I can face my ex." She solidified herself and began to walk towards the door.

"She's not really your ex, she's the lover you jilted and ran away from." Jane teased as she pulled open the door for her.

"If you call me a runaway bride I might hit you with my purse." Maura warned her.

"I wouldn't dare." Jane shook her head with a look of mock seriousness. "How about O'l Yella? Colonel Custer? Given time I can probably come up with more names that reference have something to do with cowardice." She beamed. "Chicken-little."

"You are being mean now." Maura frowned slightly. "And here I was going to compliment you by telling you how she thought we were together." She flared her eyebrows. "So not my type." She began to swagger off.

"That, That is mean." Jane began her stride after. "What exactly is your type, and what about me isn't it..." She ranted comically as she did so.

"Seriously you haven't figured this out yet?" Maura stopped just shy of the main room and looked at the taller brunette. "To be my type Jane, you would have to actually be attracted to women." She grinned at her.

The tall dark haired detective stopped and once more made that small 'oh' sound in her throat that never quite made it out of her mouth as she looked at the lighter haired woman with a slight frown of understanding as her answer made sense.

"There is a guideline that it is best to ascribe to if one is attracted to women, one that helps prevent a great deal of heart ache and lamenting over unrequited emotions." Maura smiled at her softly reaching out to put her hand on the detective's arm. "Don't fall in love with a straight girl." She summed up with a wink.

"I get that." Jane nodded. "You... you could have also said that you like red heads." She said with a quirky grin.

"Now you're fishing Detective." She grinned back. "Shay is the only woman I have dated with red hair, hardly a trend."

"I'd like to say Dean was the only asshole I've dated, so it's hardly a trend either but I'd be lying so..." Jane grinned more. "Come on lets get back in, the band should be taking the stage soon, it'll be time to twist again like we did last summer." Jane groaned unenthusiastically and then held up her hand as Maura took in a breath as if to begin to say something. "Don't..." Jane just looked at her. "I don't want to know how good for me twisting is, or how you know the perfect body position for the supreme 'twist'."

"Well fine then, but it is a very good..." Maura began anyway as she moved further into the room.

-x-

"We don't have a case why am I being called down to your office for a 911?" Jane walked into Maura's office wiggling her cellphone after she had walked down from the Brick.

"I need to know if you think the eggshell or the ivory?" Maura looked nearly manic as she held up two pairs of high heels that looked well probably identical to the Detective.

"Definitely the elephant tooth." Jane pointed at the pair in Maura's left hand. "It's far more refined." She put on a very fake air of grace.

"I was leaning that way." Maura's face broke into a more content smile as she turned to put the eggshell pair back into a box on her desk and bent down to pull on the other pair of heels. "She called, I'm meeting her for dinner at La Dessa. Does this look okay?" She stood up tall and smoothed her hands down the hips of the figure hugging white dress with black piping accents and a dark silk scarf that was tied around her throat.

"You look great." Jane took in the ME and took in a breath and indeed had to admit that she did indeed look beautiful, not that that was unusual, Maura always looked stunning, though it was obvious that she had tried harder than usual. "You're nervous." She added with a softer smile. "She wants to meet you, to catch up, it's a good thing." She tried to be supportive. "You could wear a garbage sack."

"I doubt that, La Dessa does have a dress minimum." Maura smiled and leaned against her desk. "And yes I admit I'm nervous. I'm curious as to what her life has been like, I'm curious if she's mad at me and wants to vent her very ruminated anger on me, I'm curious if she's with someone else. I didn't see a wedding ring but..." She made a soft motion with her hand to indicate the inaccuracy of this.

"Do you want her to be with someone?" Jane watched her best friend's body language with a smile of her own.

"I want her to be happy." Maura tried to cover up her real reaction and saw the way dark eyes continued to bore into her. "I don't know, is that a fair answer?" She looked at her best friend. "I was thinking about what you said at the event, boxing away the past, running away from it didn't resolve anything about it, especially since we never came to an actual ending, we just both went into exile from each other and we do deserve some kind of resolution."

"Do you want to make her happy?" Jane let a low smirk pull at her lips as she arched her eyebrow.

"Jane!" Maura actually blushed for a minute, giving her shoulders a soft shake. "My first priority is getting through dinner and catching up." She filled in. "I'm not the type to assume that even if she's forgiven me enough to be civil and have dinner that she is still interested in me in any way other, especially that way."

"I'm not asking for you to assess her I'm asking you how you feel." Jane kept her smirk. "I'm reading one thing from that flush."

"I..." Maura paused giving a shy smile as Jane managed to read her like the open book she often seemed to be for the Detective. "I'm still attracted to her, of course I am, you saw her at the gala, she's... beautiful, nearly flawless, refined... and when we were together she was very..." She gave a soft giggle. "Physically talented."

Jane made a small noise and coughed.

"Physically talented." She repeated Maura's phrase with an increasing grin. "You didn't miss..." She waved her hand low on her waist.

"Jane." Maura watched the motion with a soft laugh. "Please don't tell me you are so narrow minded to think that intercourse can only be successful with the inclusion of a penis?" She purposefully used the word to see the brunette squirm and when the Detective made a face and moved towards the couch she applauded herself internally. "The truth is Shay was a very versatile lover, she could do things with her hands and tongue that made a phallus the last thing on my mind." She gave a one sided smirk as she moved over to sit on the chair near the couch as Jane seemed to squirm more. "And... as you are aware Detective, if desired one can purchase a replacement in a variety of shapes and sizes, and Ms. Lynch is a very voracious shopper."

"Did they include one from ancient Egypt. Isn't that where you told me archaeologists recently dug a dildo up?" Jane tried hard to maintain a 'cool' demeanor.

"Oh they did, a carved stone replica that had divots to allow a leather sheath to be worked over it for comfort." Maura continued knowing the Detective couldn't last. "Are you telling me that you have never in any relationship or even alone used a phallus replacement in order to achieve orgasm?"

"NO!" Jane squeaked, her voice unusually high for the typically low raspy detective. "Maura, please, if I want a phallus shape I look for the real thing." She rolled her eyes and looked away. "I don't even own a vibrator, would you if you had my mother?"

"I understand that the real thing comes with certain options but really Jane, sometimes don't you just want the relaxation of release without having to engage in the complications of a date or intimacy building?" Maura looked at her seriously. "I can't believe you don't own some sort of vibrator, we really need to rectify that, you have an extremely high stress job and as I've tried to underline to you the endorphin and neuro chemicals released during orgasm would greatly assist your body in fighting the rigors of your day."

"And do they come with a box that is mother proof?" Jane frowned slightly, tipping her head as she looked at the other woman. "Explaining to my mother why I have a vibrator and not a man in my bed."

"You could tell her that it has been proven in studies that women in successful relationships actually tend to masturbate more as an extension of their intimate security and atonement to their sexual needs." Maura grinned at her. "And yes, some companies now offer decorative boxes with locks designed to hold personal items such as vibrators so that they are not easily exposed in drawers near the bed." She pointed out knowingly.

"How did you going on a date with your talented ex lover turn into a conversation about my lack of a sex life?" Jane's brow crumpled into a confused from and then happy smile.

"Because you were subtly trying to ask if I wanted to have sex with her again?" Maura smiled at her and moved over to sit next to the Detective on the couch. "And honestly the answer is I don't know, the problem is that I think fundamentally yes." She admitted finally. "But I know that if we did there would be a lot of historical baggage that would come around with us being intimate and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"But the sex was great." Jane teased with a grin. "Because she was physically talented and a voracious shopper." Jane put on her mock Maura voice still grinning. "And you've had a stressful week." She grinned more.

"Do I take that as a yes vote?" Maura smiled at her softly.

"Well don't do it on the table at La Dessa but..." Jane pushed up and brushed down her work pants. "You like her, if she likes you and you've missed it..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not, you're both adults, and whether it turns into more than great sex is a different question." She slipped one hand into her pocket. "Get a list of where she shops." She winked.

"Jane..." Maura looked up at her as she went to step towards the door. "Thank you." She said softly standing up to move closer to the Detective. "Your reaction to what I told you about my past relationship with Shay has been comforting and empowering." She reached out to put run her hand down Jane's arm.

The brunette put her hand over the ME's.

"You're my best friend, nothing you could tell me would change that." She underlined her voice soft. "The idea that there is something you could have had, something you might have run away from just because you were young... makes me think you need to face Shay, for you, not for her." The detective smiled tenderly. "Giovanni is going to be heartbroken you've left me for another."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you for even the talented Shay Lynch." Maura smiled at her just as tenderly. "You are one of a kind."

"I have work to do." Jane smiled even brighter. "Call me, tell me how it goes, or drop in, or I'll catch up with the details tomorrow." The detective winked.

"Of course." Maura gave a soft nod moving back towards her desk to get her purse.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All original property is not owned by us and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Rizzoli & Isles' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **Will You Feel It? Part Two**

"Good morning Jane, Angela." Maura literally seemed to float into the precinct cafe in a dark green skirt with a frilly white blouse, a tiny metal belt and stunning strap heels. "I like the variation on the bunny pancake, the folded ear is whimsical and amusing." She appraised the brunette's breakfast with a smile.

"Stanley dropped something in the kitchen and scared the beegeebers out of me when I was making him." Angela admitted with a soft laugh. "I have to get back to my line, sorry girls." She noticed the growing build up at the counter and quickly excused herself.

"Good morning indeed." Jane smirked at the ME as she speared the 'bunny's' nose with her fork. "Is Shay still talented and voracious?" Her smirk turned into a full blown grin as she tipped her head to the side to look fully at Maura, her main of dark curls falling to the side at the re-position.

"Jane!" Maura blushed softly and then seemed to check that no one was actually close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Actually she is." She blushed even brighter, her smile unmistakable. "Maybe a little more so now that she's matured into herself." She gave a soft giggle.

Jane couldn't help but smile too, shaking her head at Maura's very 'girly' and yet still typical response.

"I bet she thought you'd matured too." Jane said quietly also under the average tone of the room. "When are you seeing her again?"

"Possibly on the weekend." Maura admitted with a quirk of her eyebrows. "I impressed on her that our work can be very unpredictable and time consuming when a murder is committed. And to answer the obvious questions she is single, she has been in at least two serious relationships during her time in London but neither worked out for the usual reasons..." She began to fill in. "She admitted to me that my deserting her sent her into a tailspin for a number of years, became obsessed with her work... but that she came to at least partially understand my decision to go to Africa to do relief work."

"Well I'm glad you got to talk and maybe sorting things out." Jane sat up a little a soft frown briefly pressing on her brow. "Are you two talking relationships?" She asked pushing away her plate slightly.

"No... no no." Maura shook her head. "We are still a long way from that conversation. I don't think she harbors any animosity towards me but I do believe that it would take more than one night of rekindled attraction for her to trust me again. And on top of that she is going to be extremely busy in the near future, the transition of the Lynch empire into her control is complicated, her father... mother..." She corrected for Jane's clarification. "Is dying, stage four lung cancer." She frowned deeply. "Shay has a tremendous amount on her plate at the moment."

Jane frowned harder.

"Well that sucks." She said with a thick vein of honestly. "Still it will be easier for her knowing she at least has a friend in you rather than an ex she needs to avoid." Jane pointed out logically. "I'm happy that you two were able to reconnect and that Shay didn't disappoint." She wiggled her eyebrows as she slipped off her stool and pushed down her pants. "Want the rest of my lop eared bunny?"

"Are you not hungry? Are you feeling unwell Jane?" Maura tuned into her and fretted softly.

"You need the carbs more than me, I didn't do what you did last night." Jane winked at her as she took a step away from the stool.

-x-

"Quick while your mother isn't here..." Maura quickly click clacked on her heels over to the closet and moved back towards the kitchen island where Jane was sipping on a beer with a two foot by two foot brown box, looking over her shoulder towards the back door that led to the courtyard that crossed to the guesthouse where Angela had just headed. "I knew if I brought it to you at work you'd refuse it but this way you can tuck it in your car and take it home to enjoy." She grinned brighter.

"Oh gee thanks Maur, you bought me a box." Jane looked at the nondescript box not even pausing from drinking her beer. "Is it a pair of shoes?"

"No." Maura chided her. "Open it." She urged her. "I had to take the liberty of making some guesses about what you might like to explore but I knew you'd never do anything about my suggestion so this way I've simplified your adventure." She clapped her hands together.

Just Maura's enthusiasm made Jane quirk her eyebrow and lower her beer to the work top and focus on the box. Wiping her hand quickly on the side of her jeans the tall brunette moved to begin to pull of the shipping tape. Finally getting inside Jane pulled out the box inside frowning in confusion a little when she revealed the inner box complete with combination lock on the front.

"You bought me a decorative safe?" She eyed the ME as she lifted the gift shaking her head. "A badly made safe, Maura, they're supposed to be heavy, so that thieves can't just pick them up and run with them, you know that right?"

"The lock isn't for thieves, the combination hasn't been set either I left that for you." Maura urged her. "You should open it and see what else is inside, it will explain its purpose." She moved to the fridge to get herself out some berries from a bowl they were already prepped in.

Jane pushed open the lid and more or less immediately closed it again, her cheeks flushing red.

"Maura!" She whirled her head round staring at the ME. "What is this?" She turned back to the box, easing the lid open again, looking inside for a longer moment. "Did you buy a sex shop?"

"No, it's just a representative selection of key merchandise that I hypothesized you might enjoy." Maura moved over and put down her bowl of berries popping a blue berry into her mouth with a smirk. "I knew you'd never do anything even if you were possibly curious so I decided to assist you in making it easier for you to access the tools to reduce your stress."

Jane had been going to further object but stopped as she was drawn to the box, reaching in to pull out a deep burgundy vibrator. It had a soft silicon finish not just on the grooved bullet but also the hand held controller base that held the batteries and slide switch that adjusted the level of vibration of the bullet. It proved to be incredibly sensitive as just by inspecting it the bullet rushed to life and began to buzz in Jane's hand though the level of noise was purposefully muted. A soft smile pulled on her lips as she pressed it to its highest setting and then down to its lowest.

"See, it's cute, compact and doesn't require worry about what to wear to dinner or the difficulty of reading through male social cues." Maura grinned pleased with the reaction at least.

"I can't believe you... what am I saying I totally believe you bought me this." She corrected herself, setting the bullet in the case before easing out far more phallic object. Made of a similar smooth silicon, with a natural curve, the seven inch long blue vibrator had a barely discernible on of control near the base. "Really." She held it up looking at Maura. "And I use this how?"

Maura looked at her for a moment to check that she was being serious then stepped closer. She reached out taking it.

"You turn it on with the bottom button, the top one then adjusts the speed you want to have it on." Maura hit it showing it went from a low level up to a medium and then high before it began another level that cycled through vibration. "Or is your question more of a physical one?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A physical one." Jane whapped at Maura's hands lightly. "Doesn't someone else have to use it on me?" She whispered.

"Oh Jane." Maura gave her a soft smile. "No." She shook her head slightly. "You can either use it for external stimulation much like the bullet or you can use it on yourself internally." She turned it off and showed it how the silicon shaft bent slightly. "It's designed for optimal stimulation of the g spot."

Jane rapidly blinked her eyes as she watched the way Maura was bending the silicon vibrator.

"Well it's obvious your g spot's been stimulated recently." She reached out and snatched the toy back and pushed it back into the box. "I'm not sure mine's ever been stimulated much less by something made of silicon and badly directed by this." She held up her own hand. "At least when a man is doing it he's used to guiding his..." She waved her other hand to her crotch.

"I don't understand though, are you saying that you have received g spot stimulation during intercourse with your male partners or not?" Maura narrowed her eyes curiously confused.

"No..." Jane shook her head. "Yes..." She changed her mind. "I don't know, how would I know." She blinked at Maura. "It doesn't send me a note saying thanks for the orgasm."

"You would know by the intensity of the pleasure, the increased contractions of the internal vaginal muscles during the release, the extensive release of vaginal lubrication, possibly even by achieving a female ejaculation." Maura answered as naturally as she did every question.

"A what?" Jane blinked at her best friend.

"Female ejaculation Jane." Maura leaned on the island closer to her. "When the orgasm experienced is so intense a woman may experience a hard gush of vaginal excretion, the origin of which is under debate but the phenomena is documented to have been experienced in 30 to 50 percent of women." She smiled at her best friend. "I would hypothesize the number is so low simply because many women don't demand that their partners, particularity male ones, focus on their sexual fulfillment during intercourse." She looked at Jane again. "Would you say you most often have orgasms with your partners during penetration or clitoral stimulation?"

"I wouldn't say." Jane shook her head looking at her best friend. "Maura sex is just sex I don't have it very often and when I do it doesn't always mean orgasm, quite often not actually." She summed up shaking her head.

"Jane, no, that is unacceptable." Maura frowned and put her hand on her friend's arm. "Your orgasm is just as important as your partners." She underlined unwavering. "Often women find that intercourse isn't the most successful way for them to achieve fulfillment so that is why foreplay and clitoral stimulation prior is critical. It makes penetration even more substantial and prepares the body to fully enjoy the experience."

"It's not like I get that many chances to fully enjoy Maur." Jane's frown was uneven.

"Which is why I took the liberty of purchasing these things for you." Maura moved to lean against the island backwards beside her looking at her. "You don't need a partner to experience pleasure, it is also a good way to comfortably experiment and discover which ways that your body likes to be touched." She encouraged her. "You are a beautiful woman Jane, there is no reason for you not to be sexually fulfilled."

Jane's frown melted to be replaced with a soft smile.

"Thank you." She looked at Maura. "And the combination lock means I might catch Ma before she had the chance to actually get inside it." She focused again on the ME. "How come you didn't buy me something like this when your got your last boyfriend?"

"I..." Maura paused the question a legitimate one that caused her some level of introspection. "I guess I became a little more aware of my own needs and realized that someone had to worry about yours." She gave a shy smile. "Shay... was the one who helped me become more comfortable with my own body and what things I enjoyed both with a partner and solo."

"What is about Shay? I mean what was it about her?" Jane leaned herself against the work top again picking up her beer again. "I mean there must have been a dozen boys throwing themselves at you in university but you picked a woman." She sipped her drink. "Why?" She kept her eyes on the ME.

"Because she was... confident, charismatic, intelligent..." Maura tried to sum up. "Because she had this way of making everything so erotic... she bought me a book once of sapphic poetry, and on every page she had underlined words or phrases and made notes in the margins comparing the words to me."

"Sounds..." Jane paused with a smirk. "Slick." She offered. "I'm happy." She put her hand on the top of her 'box'. "You said she had a sister right?" She winked.

"Yes a cellist." Maura gave a soft laugh. "Jane... take this question remembering it is me asking it and not one of the neanderthals in the Brick or a bully from the schoolyard." She paused to make that point clear. "Have you ever been attracted sexually to a woman?"

"I don't know." Jane shrugged her answer coming a little too quickly. "I've been called a Dyke a lot."

"That is just a word, a word used by many people to belittle others and try to elevate the user over them for some perceived sin of choice." Maura frowned. "Would you consider me being a Dyke a bad thing?" She used the word as casually as she could.

"You're not a Dyke Maur." Jane snorted softly. "I was around for the wave of boys you've had remember." She pointed out smiling. "And if this thing with Shay becomes more than a thing then you still wouldn't be a Dyke, you'd be a 'Lesbian'." She offered the word with richness and fullness. "With nothing but good connotations."

"Okay so let's not use the ugly word, let's use the good word." Maura smiled. "Thinking only about the idea of that good word, have you ever been sexually attracted to a woman?" She restated the question.

"I don't know." Jane frowned again. "Women have always been in a different box to guys." She admitted.

"Of course, they are by definition very different creatures." Maura smiled. "I have to admit the first time Shay openly hit on me I was quite taken aback, it wasn't something I had experienced before. A woman, a beautiful woman who made no hesitation making her desires or intentions clear." She thought back with a soft smile. "It was terrifying and freeing at the same time."

"I can imagine, well no I can't, no woman has ever made bold or even fearful sexual advances to me." Jane shook her head. "I've just.. I've never been very good at relationships with women. Having two brothers... I've always.." She stopped. "You saw the crowd I had around me at high school, it was all about cat fights and bitch fests, I used to just have one friend, a best friend who I was devoted to." She gave a shrug.

"What was she like?" Maura urged her to explain.

"What do you mean, oh at high school, Beth, Beth Symmons? She was... great. Tiny, cute as all hell." Jane smile brightly. "Funny, boy was she funny."

"We didn't meet her at the reunion did we?" Maura checked and got an immediate nod. "What about her made it so you felt you could be such good friends with her, devoted as you said? What made her different from the other woman you felt competitive and judged by?"

"Everything about Beth was different." Jane shook her head. "And no she wasn't at the reunion, I doubt she'd come all the way from Nevada for a High school reunion."

"You've still told me nothing about this woman except she is funny and tiny cute." Maura teased softly.

"Maura I've got no idea what she's like now, that was years ago. She was funny, tiny and cute seventeen years ago." Jane pointed out. "I don't know.." The tall detective took another sip of her beer. "She wasn't like any of the others, she didn't care about the football team or fashion, she liked to hear about what I had to say, she listened to stories and she listened when I complained about Ma and my brothers." Jane replied. "She also kind of understood, she had two brothers herself, though they were older than her, she was the baby, and her family originally came from Ireland, so she understood being a part of two different cultures." She took another sip of beer. "And she had a pet rat, I really wanted a pet when I was in high school but Ma said it wasn't fair that just one of us kids had a pet and she didn't want all of us to have one so..." She gave a shrug.

"Sounds like you two had a very close friendship, do you ever talk to her?" Maura pried softly.

"No." Jane said the word too quickly.

"What happened?" Maura frowned knowing the classic Jane response meant something.

"Nothing I just don't." Jane shrugged, putting down her beer and pushing her 'gift' back into its packing box almost knowing her mother had been away too long.

"Did you have a falling out?" Maura didn't give up just yet though she let her seal back up the box also not really wanting to explain to Angela what was inside of it.

"No." Jane shook her head looking up and around as there came a small knock on the back door and her mother let herself into Maura's house.

"Janey, you're still here." She said as if the fact was a complete surprise when it was obvious it wasn't. "Are you staying for supper?"

"No Ma." The detective shook her head and picked up her box putting down her beer. "I've got to get home. You and Maura have lots to talk about I'm sure, you should ask Maura where she was the other night." Jane took long strides towards the door. "I'll catch you tomorrow." She waved at them both before slipping out.

"Where you were?" Angela immediately turned to the ME with a slightly puzzled frown. "Did you go away? I didn't notice you were gone you didn't ask me to watch Bass, I would have you know, I know how he likes his Cactus now."

"No Angela I didn't go away, if I had I would have asked you to look in on him of course." Maura had shot Jane a look which seemed only to please the detective more when she'd left but smiled at the older woman. "I just went to dinner with an old university friend who is back in town after being in London for many years." She filled in discretely.

"One of the reasons I wanted Janey to go to University was so she could make friends, she was never very good at it." Angela looked towards the door where Jane was just about to disappear, earning herself a look from her daughter. "She was usually too aggressive, too bossy. I used to tell her no one likes to be bossed around Janey, but she didn't listen to me."

Maura watched as this earned an eyeroll from the brunette who then huffed her way out the door, but inside she was at least glad the detective had taken the 'gift' with her instead of outright refusing it. It gave her some hope.

"Actually Angela, Jane mentioned to me that she had one good friend in high school, Beth Symmons?" She prompted hoping it would spur the older Rizzoli into giving her more details.

"Bethie?" The older woman raised her eyebrows. "Oh my goodness that's a name I haven't heard in years. That girl broke my Janey's heart." She crossed the hallway and came into the kitchen shaking her head.

"Broke her heart?" Maura was honestly a bit surprised by the phrase Angela had used. "What happened? Jane wouldn't tell me why they no longer spoke."

"Oh it wasn't her fault." The older Rizzoli shook her head. "Her and Jane were as thick as thieves, as close as sisters... a little like the two of you really." She mused with a soft laugh. "Only so little, always in corners, giggling about boys and cannolis, if you know what I mean." She winked at Maura.

"Oh." Maura took a second but then caught on with the exaggerated wink and boy reference.

"Nothing could separate them, literally, Beth's parents built a tree house in their backyard and they had sleep overs in it all the time, must have been terrible for them thinking back, sleeping out on bare wood in the middle of a Boston summer, but they loved it." Angela recalled with a laugh. "The year before graduation Bet's mother was killed in a car accident, her father couldn't cope with work and all the pressures... he sent Beth away, to Nevada, it's where his parents were, she was packed up and sent off in less than a month after her mother was gone. Jane never saw her again. She sent a letter, maybe two, Janey made me rip them up."

"That's horrible." Maura's frown was deep and pronounced. "For a young woman to lose both her mother, her immediate family, her home and her best friend all in such a short time." She shook her head softly thinking of the emotional and psychological toll it must have taken. "But why would Jane have you rip up her letters? It wasn't Beth's fault."

"Jane felt betrayed, she wanted Beth to run away, she asked if she could stay with us, of course I'd said yes before I understood what Janey meant, I thought she just meant for a night or two..." Angela frowned more. "But you know Jane." She looked down. "She wanted Beth to literally run away from everything, come with her and turn her back on her family, put her ultimate trust in Jane, in the friendship they had." Angela took a breath. "The poor thing couldn't do that." She shook her head. "But you know my Janey... she just didn't understand."

"I do know Jane." Maura nodded softly. "And I understand now why she has such trouble making connections to other women in particular." She extrapolated gently. "I... never had the luxury of a best friend that I would have wanted to do all that for. I'm not sure having to live that or never having it is actually worse."

"Well you have it now." Angela perked up, patting the back of her hand. "You're officially, an unofficial Rizzoli." She grinned brightly. "So you get all that comes with being one of us." She moved to pick up her daughters mostly empty beer bottle. "So, your friend from university, is he handsome?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the ME.

"SHE... is very beautiful yes." Maura smiled shyly at the older woman's immediate jump to 'he' in such a hopeful tone. "Angela..." She paused sitting up a bit straighter where she had slipped onto one of the stools. "As I am an unofficial official Rizzoli and you know I value our talks about things, especially personal topics because I appreciate the insight and advice that you give me." She outlined her nervousness growing a little. "I think it's only fair that I admit to you it wasn't just dinner, it was a date... Shay and I had a relationship in college."

"Well..." Angela paused but only for a second. "I think that's nice." She offered in a way only she could. "I think that if you want to you should able to experience all the flavours God put in this world." She adjusted her shoulders slightly as she walked to sit up on the stool next to the younger woman. "I had a girlfriend once." She dropped her tone to a lower one, that seemed to be exclusive but at the same time an announcement.

"You did?" Maura couldn't hide her mixture of surprise and well excitement. "When?"

"I might be 58 now but I was young once you know, and think about the decade that was in." She chuckled brightly as she patted her hand over the ME's softly. "Her name was Wild Orchid. We met at a music festival."

"That is beautiful." Maura's grin was bright as she reached to put her hand on Angela's arm. "Shay and I dated for a year and a half." She admitted softy. "When we graduated from our respective doctoral programs she wanted me to move to London with her, to start our life together and I panicked... and went to Africa to do relief work." She frowned now.

"You were too young." Angela squeezed her hand in its place. "Sandra and I... that was her real name." She explained as if explanation were necessary. "Had a very passionate affair for three weeks." She nodded recalling the facts. "She had a husband in Tuscon, and I... I had Frank..." She sighed tightly. "But it was the 70's.." She smiled at Maura. "And boy should he be thankful to her for some things." She winked at the ME.

"Your daughter seemed surprised when I tried to explain to her what a voracious and talented lover Shay could be, but I'm glad at least one Rizzoli truly understands." Maura smiled back at her.

"Are you seeing her again?" Angela asked gently. "Is she back in Boston for a long time? I'm not sure I'm ready to lose one of my babies to London."

"She's back for the foreseeable future." Maura began. "Her family... has a very successful shipping and antiquities business, the Lynch's?" She checked to see if Angela had any recognition of the name and saw the brunette nod. "She's come back to take over control of the family business for her..." She corrected herself before a whole other conversation had to happen. "Mother who has fallen ill with cancer."

"Tragic." Angela frowned softly. "Sounds like most of all she needs a friend." She advised softly. "And we all know what a good friend Maura Isles can be." She patted her hand in it's place again. "If it makes you happy, then I am happy." She added. "But you'd better warn her what I do to any one who hurts on of my babies."

"I will warn her." Maura gave a soft loving smile appreciative of the older woman's concern and protectiveness.

-x-

"So..." Angela slipped up beside her daughter at the cafe as the taller woman got herself some coffee. "Dr. Isles told me about her new suitor." She prompted for her daughter to say something on the topic.

"Did she?" Jane kept her eyes forward, pressing down the lid of the machine. "That... comes as no surprise actually." She admitted shaking her head as she glanced down to see if her cup was even remotely full. "And what wisdom do you want to share with me about this?" She finally looked at her mother. "And before you say it, no mother I don't think I should warn her about the evils of Lesbianism, or the fact that her life styles choices according to some old book that needs some serious revision, will send her to hell."

"Janey!" Angela frowned at her. "I am not that narrow minded or judgmental and in fact the Pontiff has been very clear that we should embrace our gay and lesbian brothers and sisters and love them." She spelled out for her daughter. "I was actually more trying to find out since you met her if you thought she would be a good match for Maura." She pointed out her real reason for starting this conversation.

Jane turned her body and lightly rested her hip against the table side, stopping her insistent jabbing at the machine and picking up her cup, stirring the contents suspiciously.

"Well, she's rich..." She offered. "She has connections, heritage and standing..." She added a few more points. "She's beautiful, cultured and spends more money on clothes than I do on my mortgage." She dropped the stir stick in the garbage. "She's possibly perfect."

"Right okay, so what do we do?" Angela began plotting. "Obviously someone that cultured isn't going to be further swayed by a family dinner..." She tapped her finger to her lip.

"WE don't DO anything Ma." Jane pushed off from the table and began a slow walk away. "If she's the right one then it'll happen. If not then..." Jane shrugged. "Ah well, too bad." She snapped the plastic lid on her coffee with another shrug. "Que sa ra sa ra."

"You need to be more involved in people's lives Jane." Her mother pointed a finger at her accusingly. "She needs our support and intervention right now."

"Ma..." The tall detective took long strides over to her mother, using her free hand to cup her elbow. "Maura left this woman okay, not dumped her or broke up with her, actually completely bailed on her." Jane pointed out. "There was a reason she did that, that's all I'm saying." She underlined. "Now if that reason is now a non reason then I think Maura is the only one that can work it out, us pushing her isn't going to do that." She shook her head. "And there is nothing wrong with her getting to enjoy some..." She stopped herself. "Time." She cleaned up her statement. "While she decides."

"Okay okay." Angela seemed to relent slightly. "I'd try to not be a buttinski." She offered softly. "By the way, what was in the box you left with yesterday?" She added changing the topic.

"Shoes." Jane answered casually. "Maura finally got me to order some off that damn site she's always on."

"I can't wait to see them, you should get new boots, those are getting a little dated dear." She glanced at her daughter's footwear and then moved to head behind the counter.

"Who sees them?" Jane said more to herself than anyone else as she looked between her boots and her mother as she wandered off. "There's nothing wrong with my boots, I like my boots." She continued to grumble as she walked towards the entrance to the cafeteria almost bumping into Maura. "Oh hey." She managed to pull up before the collision. "Do you think there's anything wrong with my boots?" She pulled up her pant leg a little.

"Fundamentally no, your legs accentuate a chunky heel well but the leather quality is a bit dubious, there is a fabulous Italian designer I could order you some from." Maura perked up immediately.

"That wouldn't cost me more than my apartment?" Jane narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

"No." Maura shook her head. "You would consider them extravagant but after you refused the last pair I pointed out to you based on price I actually did quite a bit of comparative shopping to find a pair that you might consider within a reasonable budget but that I thought were of sufficient quality and design."

"I'll be down to look at them on line as soon as I catch a break." She flashed a smile at hazel eyes. "How's your day?" She tagged on to the end of her comment.

"Unusually slow." Maura frowned slightly. "But I guess I shouldn't wish for work considering." She made the soft admission. "So drop by when you can and I'll show you them." She encouraged. "I'm working on catching up on files in my office until something imperative drops onto my table."

"Then I will see you soon Dr. Isles." Jane smiled brightly and slipped off back towards her desk.

-x-

"See they are a reasonable price, a fantastic line and good quality." Maura had pushed her chair back a bit so that Jane could bend over to look at her laptop where she'd brought up the boots in question.

The detective looked at little dubious before she focused on the boots for a moment longer.

"Compared to the first pair you showed me, the price is reasonable." She nodded. "Compared to these..." She shifted slightly awkwardly and launched her leg up and set her booted foot on the table, they're ridiculous." She blinked. "$59.99." She pointed to the scuffed zipped ankle boots she was wearing.

"Which offer no orthopedic assistance or arch support I bet, and even if they once did you repetitive marching from one crime scene to the next in them has ruined any internal cushioning." Maura pointed out in return. "I was going to purchase something else from the site anyway, let me order the boots and you can give me 59.99 for them." She threw out the middle ground. "Knowing you're not ruining your feet will help me feel better."

"Order the boots, I'll give you 59.99 and IF they're any good, I'll think about paying you the balance." Jane dropped her foot off the table. "If they're not, you're getting them back and you're personally taking me to Pay Less."

"Pay less?" Maura made a distasteful face. "Fine." She relented. "But I guarantee you're going to love them." She squared her shoulders confidently. "Though speaking of presents..." She grinned. "Did you try anything from your safe yet?"

"I took out the weird wavy egg one." Jane wiggled her hand as she moved around the other side of the desk and flopped in one of the chairs. "But fell asleep before I used it." She admitted. "On the plus side, it didn't scare the shit out of me by stroking my cheek in the morning."

"I'm going to take the fact you didn't program the lock and hide it in the back of your closet as a victory." Maura lifted her chin slightly. "And that is the exact point, it is all about you." She underlined again. "It is simply a tool, like being a cop and having a gun, it helps you do your job better, this helps pleasuring yourself easier and more convenient." 

"It'll be a long time before I'm using my gun!" Jane teased with a wink. "You use a scalpel much?"

"Ha ha." Maura rolled her eyes softly and then let her voice soften. "I hope you're not mad but I asked your mother about Beth, when you didn't give me any real details..." Her hazel eyes were sympathetic and caring. "I'm sorry that you had to lose your best friend under such tragic and insurmountable circumstances."

Jane looked at the floor and pressed her boot tip into the carpeting.

"It's okay, we were just kids, not like it was world shattering or anything." She shook her head.

"It was exactly the definition of world shattering." Maura shook her head back moving around the desk to lean against it closer to her friend. "Though I think it's very admirable and brave that you tried to find a way to keep her where she most wanted to be, tried to find a way to help maintain some semblance of the familiar after losing her mother so horribly. I'm positive she must have been very touched and impressed by your attempts to protect her."

"She can't have been too impressed right?" Jane made the statement with a soft eye roll. "Hey I get it we were just kids." She shrugged. "Ma told me you told her about Shay." She changed the subject with a nod. "She's planning the wedding."

"Oh." Maura was surprised by this news. "I admit I was grateful for how accepting she was but I didn't think she'd be going that far already." She gave a soft laugh. "Though you should know, she told me I am an unofficial official Rizzoli and she threatened Shay if she hurt me."

"So she should." Jane looked up with a real smile. "Me, Tommy and Frankie, we pack a punch." She added. "And maybe it's not a wedding she's planning, but she's happy that you're being paid attention, she likes it when her kids get attention." She smiled. "And hey the Pontiff says you're okay so..." She grinned.

"You've been speaking with the Holy Father about me?" Maura's face grew confused.

"Who else do you think I Skype with over Bunny pancakes in the morning? The president is only available Tuesdays and Thursdays Maur."

-x-

A light knock came on Maura's back door and as usual Angela let herself in.

"Maura I wanted to talk to you, is now a good time?" The older Rizzoli came in carrying a small notebook, glancing around the pristine house as she walked through to where Maura was busy in the kitchen. "I can come back if it isn't."

"No no it's fine Angela. I was just preparing a kale power salad for my lunch tomorrow." Maura smiled up from her work. "What can I help you with?"

"Well after our chat the other day I was wondering if you think I should do something for Jane." Angela paused at the edge of the island.

"It depends on who you intend on setting her up with." Maura gave a soft laugh. "I'm not sure a blind date with a woman would not have Jane running for the hills." She grinned.

Angela laughed brightly.

"A woman would have more sense than to date my Janey." She tittered shaking her head. "No, but I was thinking about maybe seeing if I could find Beth Symmons, you know, it's been such a long time, and you've shown her that the past can be moved on from."

"Angela, I think that's a fantastic idea." Maura jumped to agree immediately. "Perhaps we could get Frankie, or even Frost or Sgt. Korsak to see if they can find her address for us and we can offer her an invitation to visit Boston and to reconnect with Jane."

"Oh you do?" A look of almost relief seemed to wash over the older woman's face as she looked at the ME. "Because you see I may already have done something..."

"Did you find her?" Maura put down the salad shears she had in her hand.

"The internet is a wonderful thing, and I have lots of friends at the station now, not just Frankie and the boys at homicide." Angela nodded. "She doesn't live in Nevada anymore." She shook her head.

"Where is she? Hopefully not too far away to make visiting for the weekend difficult." Maura fretted.

"No not too far away at all." Angela shook her head. "She moved back to Boston to look after her father seven years ago."

"She's back in Boston that's fantastic." Maura enthused again. "We'll have to arrange dinner for the two of them, maybe here so it's less formal?" 

"She's married and has two little girls." Angela carried on with a brightening smile as she reached out for Maura's hand. "Do you know what they're called?"

"No. Going with the time frame I believe... Emma and maybe Britney?" She made the informed guess.

"Tianna and Jane."

"She named one after Jane, that is adorable." Maura put her hand to her heart. "You were so right to look her up... I know Jane hates surprises but this is going to be perfect."

-x-

"Maura, Maura... can I talk to you?" Frankie pulled the doctor out of line at the cafe for a moment, taking a deliberate look around to make sure that his mother was busy and that his sister wasn't anywhere in the vicinity.

"Of course Frankie." The ME gave him a bright smile as always. "Is there something wrong?" She checked as always her first concern."

"If the rumour I've just heard is right then yes, something is going to be very very wrong." Frankie checked again Jane wasn't anywhere in sight. "Are you in on this thing my mother is doing to surprise her by bringing Beth Simmons to dinner?"

Maura's eyes sparkled with barely concealed happiness that only slightly dimmed with Frankie's demeanor.

"Yes, well technically it's Beth Wildes now but, yes I'm 'in on it' as you said. Why?" She frowned softly.

"You have got to get Ma to shut it down!" Frankie again checked for Jane. "The last person I think my sister is going to want to have shoved in her fact is Beth whatever her name is now, especially if she's married with two kids, no that is just like the icing on this hellish cake of giving Jane a rage heart attack."

"I don't understand." Maura frowned harder. "What happened was a long time ago when they were just children, Jane can't hold a grudge for that long it's not in her nature." She shook her head. "And Beth had no choice she had lost everything..." She stopped, blinking at the young man when his look of resolution didn't change. "You're not talking about what I'm talking about are you." She shook her head as she examined him. "What don't I know?" She peered at him harder.

"You don't know what everyone didn't know, what I wasn't supposed to know but come on I'm her little brother and they wouldn't let me up in that damn tree house and I shouldn't have climbed up I know and if she finds out she'll still kill me but..." He looked around again as if expecting her fist to be flying from any direction. "Beth Simmons and my sister were best friends." He stressed the words widening his eyes. "Really really close best friends."

"Frankie I know that which is why...OH!" Maura's eye's went as wide as her mouth as she made the sound instantly also looking around for the tall dark detective, her hand reaching out to close around his arm. "You climbed up into their secret tree house and saw them kissing?"

"In a tree, there's a song... yeah it fits." Frankie was at least relieved she'd figured it out. "Thankfully like I said Jane didn't see me, but I confronted Beth about it and she admitted to me she was in love with my sister... I don't think Jane even really knew how big a deal it was for her." He tried to spell out. "And I know it had nothing to do with it, but the day her mother had that accident... Beth confided in me that she thought it was because her mother had read her diary, had had this Irish Catholic freak about all the things she'd wrote down about Jane. Then Jane started the whole keep Beth at our house crusade and Mr. Simmons just got even worse considering everything going on because one of her brother's snitched on Beth to him and next thing we knew it was his mission to keep her away from Jane."

"That's terrible." Maura looked horrified. "But it's quite clear that Beth has never moved on, you do know that she has two children, that one of them she named Jane."

"What? No, shit." Frankie looked around checking for his sister again. "I can't explain my sister's part it in Maura but Beth had it bad, huge... they used to tease them at school, you know how kids are and anyone who seems even a hint of different well they're all over it like pariah." He let out a hard breath. "I tried to talk about Beth once, she put me in a headlock till I almost passed out and told me if I ever mentioned Beth Simmons or that tree house to her again she'd make sure I never woke up."

Maura's scowl grew even worse.

"Perhaps I should try." The doctor offered softly smoothing her hands down over her skirt, as if the decision was already made in her mind that indeed she was going to.

"If you can't shut down Ma's bad idea then yeah you have to warn Jane." Frankie at least agreed with her on this part. "She hates surprises at the best of times, this one she's going to hate."

"I'll do what I can."

-x-

"Okay Maur, what's the 911? And it better not be my boots because I don't have your 59.99 because I just paid my hydro bill." Jane's smirk was bright as she pushed into the ME's office. It was almost after hours and Maura was already packed up to go.

"No, UPS says they're in Dallas still." Maura shook her head. "No, there is something else I need to talk to you about... sit please." She gestured to the couch as she moved over to sit down herself.

"Okay." Jane took long comical strides over to the couch dropping on it heavily. "So doctor what brings us both here today." She said in her comical tone.

"Jane this is serious." Maura frowned. "First I want to apologize for my role in this, I clearly didn't understand the true nature of the situation or else I wouldn't have encouraged your mother at all, I would have tried to redirect her instantly but I'm sure you can appreciate that I just thought she was attempting to do something I thought was sweet and might bring about a little joy into your life."

"Okay, at first I wasn't liking this and now I'm flat out scared, what the hell Maura?" She turned slightly to look at the other woman. "Your part in what? What has my mother done? Is my mother doing? If you've arranged for Jo Friday to have puppies I will kill both of you."

"No." Maura shook her head. "Your mother was inspired by our reminiscing to try to see if she could find Beth, reunite the two of you."

"Find Beth." Jane immediately pressed her hands together rubbing them over one another, biting at her inner lip. "My mother wants to find Beth Symmons and what bring her back to Boston for some High school reunion. We both know how great those turn out. What was the death toll at the last one Maur? Three? Four?" She pushed up off the couch pressing the end of her thumb briefly to her nose before she began a soft march around the chair, wringing her hands over themselves.

"No, nothing that elaborate, just a simple dinner for the two of you to talk, reconnect." Maura explained the true nature of the situation. "But... Frankie found out about her plan and made me aware that perhaps Beth isn't someone you would really like to be reconnected with." She tried to find a tactful way of saying this that wouldn't further hurt the brunette. "And please, don't choke him again, he only spoke to me in the hopes I could somehow stop this and protect you or at least warn you."

"Frankie did what?" Jane stopped immediately and then pushed straight for the door.

"No Jane... Jane..." Maura had to move almost faster than her heels allowed to reach the doorway first and put her hands up actually having to plant them on the detective's upper chest to physically imply that she wasn't moving. "Don't be mad at him, everything he did was to protect you." She stressed the word at her. "He didn't mention any of this to your mother if that's a concern, he came only to me." She underlined again.

"What did he tell you." Jane demanded, her tone cold.

"He told me that being an impetuous little brother he once spied on you in Beth's tree house." Maura began not lowering her hands wanting to keep the physical reminder to Jane's brain that she was in the way forefront in her mind.

"That little shit." Jane stamped her foot angrily. "And."

"And..." Maura took a soft breath. "He confronted Beth about it and she admitted..." Her voice softened. "That she was in love with you."

"I'm going to kill him, it doesn't matter if you let me do it now, or when I finally get myself out of whatever restraints you have in here, my brother is a dead man." Jane tucked wild hair behind her ear. "I told him what I would do to him if he ever EVER told anyone about that." She underline with her finger.

"He remembers and he mentioned that, but clearly he thought telling me was the only way he could protect you." Maura tried to reason with her. "He didn't tell anyone then Jane, he hasn't in all these years... and please, it's only me, I'm not judging you, I'm not jumping to any conclusions... you were seventeen... it can be a very confusing time, he was very clear he had no idea what your feelings or participation were just that Beth had admitted what she had to him." She reminded again. "Did you know?" She asked softer.

"Maura he didn't spy Beth kissing me..." Jane replied. "Beth naked and me fully clothed in her tree house saying no please stop." The dark haired detective's voice was terse. "We were..." Jane stopped. "I think I knew." She offered.

"He was what 14?" Maura extrapolated. "His brain saw kissing, he doesn't need a correction." She smiled softly at the brunette. "He also told me the reason Beth thought her Mother died." She broached the idea in a gentle voice.

"Because some drunk guy t-boned her coming off of 34th street." Jane replied shaking her head actually looking at Maura for the first time in a long while, shaking her head when she saw the look the other woman was giving her. "But that's not what you mean."

"She only told Frankie." Maura put her hand up to her face suddenly realizing from the Detective's flippant response that it was likely she hadn't been 'in' the loop all those years ago. That Beth had tried to protect her from the truth of what the situation had become.

"Who told Frankie what? And what did they tell him?" Jane's tone stiffened again. "Doreen Symmons was killed by a drunk driver in a RTA on 34th street at approximately 6:40 on July 12th."

"Yes she was." Maura nodded that this was the facts. "But... sometime earlier in the day Beth admitted to Frankie that her mother had read her diary Jane."

"Beth's mother had read her diary." Jane pulled in a breath as she pushed her hair back off her face with both hands and shook her head. "But..." She swallowed and looked at Maura blinking fast, as she pushed away from the ME pacing quickly back into the middle of the room. "Everything..." Her voice was a little shaky.

"It's Frankie's understanding that at some point after her death, Beth's brother told their father about the confrontation Doreen had with Beth, told him what had been read from that diary and without giving her a choice in the matter she was sent to her grandparents." Maura continued in a slow soft manner knowing the intelligent detective needed the entire picture to really process any of this.

Jane put one hand up to cover her mouth, wrapping the other around her waist.

"Because of me." The words came out in little more than a whimper. "She was sent away because of me." She bent over a little almost as if in pain.

"No Jane, she was sent away because people were narrow minded and thought that by separating the two of you it would somehow change what existed between you." Maura took a few slow steps towards her. "This is a hypothesize but considering that Angela doesn't know, it suggests from a psychological perspective that Mr. Symmons blamed his daughter and not you, he wanted to punish her." She offered with a wince. "Neither of you did anything wrong Jane."

"That's not how it feels." Jane was at the door before Maura could stop her this time. "You stop this, I do not want to see her." She underlined clearly before sliding out of the door and slamming it closed.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All original property is not owned by us and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Rizzoli & Isles' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

*This is the M Chapter... if you don't like don't read!

 **Will You Feel It? Part Three**

As Maura knocked on the Detective's door she knew it was late, but she also knew her car was downstairs and the soft bark she heard from Jo Friday inside made her think Jane must be as well. Or at least she'd hoped she was as she shifted the bag of take out food and bottle of wine in her overfull arms considering she was also trying to juggle her purse and keys.

It took a moment but the door finally was pulled open the small dog being the first to greet Maura with her usual sniff before wobbling back to her place on the couch.

"It's late Maura." Jane said holding on to the door to let the other woman in.

"I know but I was worried about you." Maura admitted easily moving straight to the small island to try to elegantly dump the contents of her arms on it. "And when you're upset you don't eat so I bought you something... and some wine." She pointed to the bag. "All bad for you, I didn't even let them put lettuce on the burger."

"I don't eat because I don't want to." Jane pushed the door closed and went straight back to sit on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. "And wine with burgers? Really?" She frowned. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Maura contradicted. "You experienced an emotional shock today." She corrected and dug into the bag coming up with a can of beer from the six pack at the bottom. "Look can, would I buy a can if you were fine?"

Jane glanced behind and genuinely gave a look of mild surprise.

"I bet it's a genetically modified can, with all the harmful can-y bits taken out." She turned back to the football game re run on the TV.

"No, no it's not." She moved over to the couch and sat on the arm holding it out. "It's Coors light, the young man at the corner store told me it was the most popular brand. It's rocky mountain cold."

Jane actually smiled as she took the can.

"You sound ridiculous saying that. Especially without a footnote to tell me exactly how cold the rocky mountains are." She perked her head to the side. "For you it should be, It's morgue central cold, or rigor 3hours after mortis cold." She mocked casually.

"Well I was going to ask what part of the range they were referencing as a temperature basis, after all the Rocky mountains run a very long distance from Northern Canada down into the states." She smiled softly. "Dinner is canceled." She offered in an even softer voice.

"Good." Jane snipped back. "Though you could have all had a fabulous time without me." She added pouting slightly as she cracked open the beer. "Was Ma heartbroken?"

"Confused mostly, as to why I was pulling the plug on her operation but I wore a turtleneck so she didn't see the hives that broke out when I told her the entire precinct was going to be extra busy for the next while and any plans would have to put indefinitely on hold." Maura offered an explanation. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" She pushed again.

"Sure burger me." Jane grunted, shifting slightly and drawing Jo into her side more so there was room for Maura to come and sit with them. "I'll talk to her."

Maura took out a plate and put the burger on it, carefully arranging the fries next to it and attempting to blot some of the grease off them with a paper towel came back to the couch.

"That might help." Maura admitted sitting down and presenting it to her. "I really am sorry for my part in this, for not understanding it was more than you were saying."

"Pathologist and mind reader, no wonder you're Massachusetts finest." Jane teased with a smile at the other woman. "You worked with what I gave you." She shook her head. "It was a long time ago, it's over and done, it's best left that way, I am sure she is long over it as am I."

"I have one question before I agree with you, is the name Tianna important in any way?" Maura quirked an eyebrow.

Jane laughed softly quirking her eyebrow a her best friend.

"Have you been talking to my mother?" She shook her head. "When I was a little kid I had a baby doll, you know one of those ugly things that looked like a kid. Creepy as hell." She made a face. "I called it Tianna." She shook her head. "I always said it was going to be the name I'd give my first born." She laughed more. "My mother was horrified, Tianna Rizzoli, does not have a ring."

"Before I promise not to say anything else about this whole thing, as you seem to wish there is one more thing I do have to say." Maura turned tucking one leg up under her on the couch so she was looking at Jane. "You Jane Clementine Rizzoli are unforgettable, and no one who has ever had the chance to be close to you, especially to be intimate with you has ever gotten over it." She underlined in a loving voice. "Beth has two daughters Jane, do you want to know their names?"

"I don't know, do I want to know there names?" Jane looked back at her a little quizzically.

"It doesn't mean you have to meet her again, doesn't mean you have to do anything but I hope it at least lets you realize what I just said is true." Maura smiled softly at her. "Her oldest is seven, her youngest is three... their names are Tianna and Jane."

The detective took a long sip of her beer and shook her head.

"Poor damn kids." She looked sideways at Maura with a smirk.

"I think they're beautiful names." Maura objected. "And I'm willing to guess..." She stressed the word softly. "Seventeen year old you and a tree house are her favourite memories."

"Checking your ass for splinters was not fun." Jane actually smirked. "All the other kids had to worry about was getting caught in BED, we had to worry about getting Tetanus from the nails or the wood work." She scowled. "So... she's married." Jane glanced at her burger and stole a fry biting it in half.

"Yes, she moved back to Boston seven years ago to look after her father when he became ill." Maura filled in, propping herself up higher on her leg to slip her arm around Jane's shoulder to twirl her finger in a dark curl.

"Boston." Jane made a soft intake of breath with the revelation. "Well I'm glad she's happy." The darker brunette leaned her head towards the doctor's hand. "Thank you for canceling dinner."

"I only agreed to it in the first place because I thought it might make you happy to see her again." Maura explained again just as unconsciously taking the subtle motion of consent to trail her fingers through dark hair. "When I found out it was only going to bring you pain Jane... I never want to do that."

"Well unless you're letting the wild love of your life operate on my toe, or trying to push my feet into ridiculously high heels in the name of fashion." She laughed softly.

"Emotional pain, not necessary physical discomfort." Maura also laughed gently. "I know how... deep emotions with another woman can cut into your heart."

"Talking of which..." Jane shifted slightly turning her body to lean more against Maura's body as the doctor continued to stroke through her hair, and the detective continued to pick at her food. "I know you've had at least two dates since the first and I've deliberately not pushed for details... until now." She stretched out her legs on the coffee table. "How are things with the talented voracious antiquities Ma'am."

"Honestly..." Maura didn't stop the slow deliberate stroke of her fingers through Jane's hair even as she let her other arm drape softly over Jane's shoulder onto her collarbone where the brunette had readjusted. "Confusing." She summed up badly.

"Hit me with it." Jane encouraged, now munching contentedly on fries and burger. "The least I can do is listen to a real time love issue." She turned quickly to give Maura a smile. "What's confusing? How much you still feel? How much you don't? How much has changed? How much hasn't? Give me something."

"How much I didn't realize I'd purposefully avoided remembering how more intimate a woman can be." Maura admitted softly. "How much less they need to be analyzed, how much more communicative they are, how much more connected you can feel."

"So drawing from that I take it that you are feeling very intimately connected with her and are looking forward to continuing the level of communication you've begun with her." Jane offered her assessment. "Close?" She gave a hopeful shrug.

"Close." Maura gave her a soft squeeze with the arm she had draped over Jane's shoulder. "Though I'm not sure it's her that I want it with or just... someone of her gender." She clarified a little more.

"I think I can safely say you have a lot to offer Dr, Maura Isles so I think the line up would be a long one if you were to make the offer public." Jane chuckled. "Remember you have to tell them all that you have BFCTCF. Explain it's a clause, they have to accept and sign off on."

"What exactly is BFCTCF?" Maura soothed dark hair around Jane's ear.

"Best Friend Claim That Comes First." Jane squiggled back against her taking a quick swig from her beer.

"Oh that." Maura shifted to let her settle even closer. "Noted." She acknowledged. "So do you think after all that you went through you'd ever even let a woman that close to you again?" She asked the question in a softer voice.

"I don't know. I didn't think so..." Jane replied her voice softer too. "But then you happened." She laughed gently. "I'd say we were pretty close, right?"

"Yes, yes we are." Maura seemed to breath out a soft stream of air as her body seemed to relax even more into the back of the brunette's. "I think..." She started and then swallowed softly before continuing. "The BFCTCF is part of the reason I'm hesitant to get more involved with Shay." Not that Jane could see but she actually closed her eyes as she spoke.

"She doesn't like the wording on the contract?" Jane chuckled. "I guess I can look into a renegotiation if you want." Jane flipped the lid off her burger and randomly began picking at it.

"No, it's not negotiable." Maura disagreed instantly. "You come first."

"Not when you're with her." Jane reached back and tickled Maura's side. "Unless you call me and we get the timing right and I get way better with that bullet thing."

Both the tickling and the rather suggestive joke made Maura laugh brightly.

"I can't believe you just made that joke." She continued to laugh.

"Says the girl who bought me a chest of sex toys." Jane shifted slightly to put her plate down on the coffee table before impatiently moving back, looking at Maura to see if her perch was coming back.

"Come here." Maura opened her arms to confirm it.

"So have you had other lovers, female lovers I mean." Jane asked as she did move back into position, settling her beer in her lap as she stretched out her long legs across the whole of the coffee table.

"Two." Maura admitted settling her body close against Jane's back, her one hand curled around to her collar bone again as the other was half propped onto the back of the couch combing through wild locks. "Both many years ago. Have you?" She asked the question in return.

"No." Jane shook her head very softly. "Haven't really had one, Beth and I... we were 17." She laughed gently. "Naked touching was huge." She laughed again. "I hated my breasts and seeing them naked was enough to make me hide, so the fact she seemed to love them..." Jane shook her head again chuckling. "We did a lot of just lying down together naked, kissing, sleeping."

"Hot Boston summers." Maura confirmed not really realizing she'd let her fingers stroke over the strong pronounced jut of the brunette's collarbone. "One of mine was another doctor I met when we were evacuated to a military base in South Africa during a political uprising, it was just one night... it was the first time I'd even let myself look at a woman after Shay. The other was in France when I was on vacation."

"Insert witty french pun here that I can't think of right now." Jane chuckled. "Doing what I do, being who I am, everyone expects me to be gay, not being gay is the best revenge I can have for that." She laughed. "I was a tomboy from about birth I think. Tianna was my walk on the girl side when I was a kid, and that poor baby doll was dragged through everything." She chuckled more. "She was taken as a hostage, tied to more trees, buried in sand bunkers..." Jane listed with an ever expanding grin. "Welfare should have taken her away from me."

"I think the laws on doll abuse are pretty lenient." Maura gave a soft chuckle at her growing explanation. "But this is what I don't think you understand about how people look at you Jane, I see how they look at you... yes you're a tomboy, you're a detective, you chase down perps and creeps with the best of them but they never forget that you're a woman, they don't see you as a man, and even if they'd try to call you butch they know it isn't really the right label for you. You wear heels, you wear dresses, you have this gorgeous mane of hair..." She combed her hand through it again for effect. "You can relate to people, you care, you're not afraid to show when something or someone upsets you or infuriates you or touches you. I bet Tianna was saved from every one of those hostage situations and rescued from every sand bunker wasn't' she?"

"Damn right she was, do I look like the kind of kid to abandon a child in need?" Jane pouted. "Even if it mean breaking and entering once or twice." She grinned. "And shooting my brother with a potato gun."

"See, you're Detective Jane Rizzoli, exactly who you were born to be." Maura underlined softly smiling behind her at the image she was painting. "I think the only crime you might have ever let happen is letting people decide who you could love so that they couldn't put a label on you."

"Well I got me a whole city to love, cherish and look after so I guess I should thank them." Jane gave a soft shrug nuzzling back a little in the light embrace. "You staying over Maur?"

"If you don't mind." Maura nodded against dark hair. "I wasn't sure if you were up for long term company."

"You don't count." Jane shook her head relaxing more as she breathed out. "I could learn to come second, if you really love her." She offered softly.

"I know you could." Maura whispered back resting her chin on Jane's shoulder. "But I don't want you to." She clarified again. "As you pointed out, I ran away for a reason... my heart knew there was someone else out there I was really meant to find."

"That was very poetic for a woman of science." Jane pointed out with a smirk.

"I can be poetic." Maura chided with a soft chuckle. "Science is poetic."

"Of course it is, and murder can be beautiful." She made the quote she had heard years before. "The majority of people though think its... well murder." She chuckled. "If I don't like whoever it is your heart knew it was meant for, I'm gonna tell you, you know that right."

"I do." Maura agreed easily. "The first time, did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" She seemed to sidetrack into the question without hesitation.

"She kissed me."Jane replied with an element of hesitation. "It was the day she told me she loved me." She added the detail. "Well that's not exactly true, we'd kissed before then, practice kisses. You know, for boys."

"I went to an all girls school, practically a class." Maura gave her a squeeze.

"But our first kiss, she kissed me." Jane nodded in clarification. "I asked her if she'd meant it or if she'd slipped." She recalled with a soft snicker.

"I bet the look on your face was adorable." Maura pictured it. "Your cheeks flushed, your eyes dark and sparkling like they do when you're caught off guard..."

"The only good thing was I knew we couldn't get caught. Her dad was too heavy for the tree house stairs and her mother was afraid of bugs." Jane chuckled more. "So yeah I was probably all of those things, and then I was way more about more kissing and less off guard."

"Do you think you ever would have gotten up the nerve to kiss her?" Maura let her hand resume its stroking over the skin exposed by the collar of her shirt.

"I doubt it." Jane admitted. "You've met my mother right?" She laughed. "Kissing a boy more or less meant you had plans on marrying him, so doing that to a girl..." She shook her head. "No, what I had with Beth was... perfect." She recalled, tipping her head unconsciously giving Maura more room and more skin to touch. "We were given at least five hours of privacy a day, with the encouragement to keep it that way, we were each others everything." She breathed out a little deeper. "I didn't need to kiss her to know how I felt."

"But does that mean you didn't think about it, daydream about it, wonder what it would be like?" Maura just as seamlessly took the option, letting her fingers draw up and down over the longer distance.

"No." Jane was honest,her voice soft. "But not about that. I dreamed about the other stuff." She turned a little shifting onto her side slightly, pulling her shirt so that some of her collar was covered but her arm was exposed instead, turning into the couch away from the TV. "Remember once we had a dreadful conversation about dream weddings.." She groaned. "The only person I really thought about marrying was her." Jane made a soft sound in her throat. "And even then it wasn't about what we were wearing, it was about how happy everyone was, our families, everyone, that we were going to be together, happy forever, like we should be."

"Maybe that's why I could figure out exactly what dress I wanted, what cake, what flowers..." Maura let her hands adjust as Jane had moved, one holding around her back as the other had to abandon dark locks and naturally went to stoke up and down the inside of her elbow that was the closest. "I never knew who to put at the altar with me, never had anyone I thought would be, could be the one."

Jane looked up and at Maura for a moment.

"Really?" She cocked her head slightly to the side. "Never, there's never been anyone that you could close your eyes and think I could spend every day for the rest of forever with them?"

"When I was younger no." Maura shook her head, hazel eyes catching Jane's dark ones in the new position. "Now... yes... I can picture someone."

"Shay?" Jane didn't move or break the eye contact but she did shift one hand, taking it from off the beer can that was still resting against her legs to stretch across the couch and tuck into the back cushions across Maura's body.

"No." Maura gave a tiny shake of her head. "Someone I feel much more intimate with then even Shay."

"Do I know them? I'll need to vet them." Jane said her eyes shifting for a second from hazel eyes to Maura's lips and then back again, her tongue slipping out to pass over her own lips unbidden.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't approve of them, but I don't care." Maura gave the tiniest smirk before she breathed out from her nose and finally just couldn't take the intensity of the moment any longer. She didn't move fast or slow, but did so in a deliberate fashion that gave Jane plenty of time to move or retreat as she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth to the brunette's kissing her.

Jane didn't pull back or retreat, she did slip her hand out of the couch cushion onto Maura's side, pushing herself up a little so she wasn't quite as low in the kiss as she had started off being. Dark eyes slipped closed as she broke the kiss only to reconnect their mouths again in a second gentle and tender connection, drawing her hand lightly up over Maura's side as she pressed softly against pliant warm lips.

In a way it was only when Jane readjusted that Maura's brain actually started to believe that she hadn't just made the worst decision of her life and shattered the balance between them in a way that might never be repaired. With the surrender of her brain to the place her heart and body already were, she let her hand press up into dark hair again kissing Jane with a little more of the intense desire she felt at that moment. Knowing since her last date with Shay that while she wanted this intimacy, it wasn't with the redhead that she actually wanted it, it was with someone who hadn't needed to walk into her life but who had been there for some time now.

Jane actually pulled back from the slightly more intense kiss, blinking her eyes open and bringing the doctor into focus.

"Maura..." She whispered her best friend's name softly, moving her hand from her side to rest on the ME's shoulder in a definite 'hold on' sign.

"Jane." Maura whispered her name back, blinking hazel eyes that now held an almost green then golden ring to them.

"I need to put the beer can down." Jane reminded her of the Coors can wedged between her legs.

"Oh right." This made Maura blink and then let out a soft laugh. "Right. That would have been unexpected."

"Soaking my jeans, not your goal..." Jane offered and then blushed an impossible shade of red.

"Are we on the same page?" Maura instantly teased seeing the intense blush.

"I think I'd rather be out of the jeans by then." Jane quipped back, surprising the lighter haired woman by leaning in and kissing her as with one hand she reached to drop the can on the table.

"Well I am staying the night." Maura groaned the words every so softly into the kiss as their lips played over one another, by now she'd let both her hands thread up into dark hair.

Jane carefully pressed both arms around Maura's body, pulling her close as their lips played over and over against each other. The darker brunette stroked the side of her nose against Maura's as they kissed breathing out softly over her skin as she pressed her hands out over the doctor's back, rolling a little on the couch to drop her back more solidly onto the cushions, drawing Maura over and on top of her.

"Am I too heavy?" Maura asked the almost absurd question as she found herself literally leaning her whole body against the taller detective's pulling back her lips just enough to ask the question though she matched the stroke of the tip of her nose against Jane's that the brunette had introduced the tiny touch conveying such a feeling of closeness and desire.

"No." Jane shook her head instantly, splaying her hands out over Maura's shirt. "Are you uncomfortable?" She checked, whispering over warm kissed lips.

"No." Maura answered immediately, her back arching a little into the detective's large hands. "I'm right where I want to be, with you." She clarified before pressing their mouths back together but this time her lips were deliberately slightly open, and she captured the brunette's lower lip with them to suck on it lightly.

Jane softly moaned in pleasure at the gentle pressure of the light pull on her lip, letting a gasp escape from her lips, she opened them and kissed Maura back, her mouth fully open as she captured the doctors lips, her tongue leading slightly, dancing just over the edge of kissed flesh before it was captured in the hungriest of kisses yet, the pressure of the hands splayed on Maura's back increasing with the tension, pulling her down to press against Jane's body.

Maura had to admit to herself that even when caught in the height of passion, she'd rarely felt the entire world melt away but right now there simply didn't seem to be anything in it accept the two of them. Even her usually busy brain stopped all of its side thoughts and was focused down onto just the brunette, the passion of the hot kiss that had their tongues dancing first from her mouth then to Jane's and back again, the feel of her long muscular body stretched beneath her and the almost molten like pool of wetness that had settle between her legs making her wonder if even with them both fully clothed Jane could tell just how aroused she already was. Without even worrying to second guess, she shifted just enough to actual settle herself across Jane's hips, straddling her as the skirt she was wearing rode up high on her legs from the move but allowed her to press down with her body to connect them further.

Her hands moving on desire driven automatic, Jane slid them around over Maura's back in broad sensual swirls matching the movements of her tongue in and around between their mouths, onto the doctor's side's, sliding a path down to her thighs, moving just to the base of her skirt, pressing it up a little higher, to give the other woman more freer movement should she need it. She kept her hands moving in the upwards sweep, settling them then on Maura's hips, grounding her in place as with slow deliberation she pressed her own hips up in a slow roll, her hips and shoulders arching up off the couch in a dual motion of arch and groan from the dark haired woman that could almost be discernible as the doctor's name but was also just a groan of intense pleasure.

"Jane..." Pulling her lips back just enough to take and take in a gasp of air, Maura's hips didn't stop moving down against the upward push of the brunette's. "Should we move..." She didn't actual finish the sentence before she stole another quick kiss, this time sucking on the other woman's upper lip before she finished. "Somewhere less confined?"

Dark eyes focused on the other woman for a moment, seeming to dart a little to track her features before she drew in a breath.

"The bed?" She offered, her voice shaking slightly.

"Exactly." Maura nodded, rewarding her in a way by bringing one hand up to the buttons of her blouse at the same time Jane had been seeming to have to reengage her brain to come up with an alternative, undoing them one by one.

"The bed." Jane nodded, her voice more certain now as her eyes flickered in their focus from Maura's eyes to her hands and back again. "If you can get there without having to move." She squeezed her own hands in their place on Maura's hips, rolling her own hips upward.

"You know that is a impossible feat." Maura sat up a little more both to roll her hips back against the pressure Jane was creating but also to pull the bottom of the blouse free from the skirt in order to completely open it before she pressed it back off her shoulders and leaned back down again in only a white lace bra pressing her mouth to Jane's to instantly explore it with her tongue.

Kissing her soundly Jane pulled back letting her breath come quickly and loudly as her arousal climbed higher, literally the sight of 'more' of Maura making her body react in ways she simple hadn't been expecting.

"We need to move." She urged the fairer haired woman nodding quickly.

"It might seem counterproductive right now but I think in the long run more space and the chance to shed clothing will be advantageous." Maura agreed with her and brushing the tip of her nose to Jane's she took a deep breath and pulled up before trying as gracefully as she could to get up onto her feet at the side of the couch. She picked up the blouse that was strewn onto Jane's legs and shook it out just long enough to throw it the nearby chair before she stepped out of her heels tucking them under the coffee table as she did so. "You're not moving." She stepped just around and behind far enough so Jane couldn't keep her eyes on her without moving to bring her hands to the side of the skirt undoing the button and pulling down the small zipper so that she could step out of it and dropped it back on the brunette's head with a soft chuckle.

Jane's smile was almost goofy as she managed to eventually push off the couch, the raven haired detective having been lounging in jeans, socks and a soft t-shirt, slightly hesitantly reached to pulled the dark shirt off over her head, her wild locks falling in a cascade over her shoulder's and back as she vaguely held the cotton to her chest, it being obvious that there was nothing beneath the simple garment. With a gentle smirk she tossed the t-shirt at Maura.

"Catch." She called out carefully stepping around the coffee table towards the bedroom.

Maura of course turned and attempted to do just that, laughing as she missed grabbing the oddly flying shirt out of mid air, but also smiling when she saw the falter in the brunette's step when she realized this now put her facing Jane in nothing but the lace panty and bra set.

"You're not wearing a bra." She teased reaching up to the middle of her back to unhook hers and sliding it down to reveal her voluptuous breasts tossed the garment at the brunette in return before darting into the bedroom playfully.

"I was wallowing remember." Jane called out bending down to pull off her socks before she jogged the rest of the way to her bedroom, unfastening and shucking her jeans as she hurried, reaching the door in just her tiny navy blue panties.

"I vaguely remember." Maura teased having by this time peeled off the lace undies and was lying back on the bed her eyes watching Jane as she came in. "I found the bed." She pointed out with a smirk.

Jane paused in the doorway, her eyes on Maura, dark and sparkling.

"We'll make a detective out of you yet." She slowly peeled the small dark underwear off and walked to the edge of the bed, sitting on it before leaning over to very tenderly place a kiss on Maura's lips. "You're much too beautiful to be lying in my bed waiting for me, you know that don't you?"

"No." Maura blushed softly. "But this is where I want to be."

"Why?" Jane stretched her body out along side the other woman's trailing just her finger tips lightly over the contours and expanse of Maura's soft exposed skin.

"Because there has been one tiny lie I've managed to tell for along time now without breaking out in hives." Maura leaned a little towards her as the same time she also stretched out her body, completely relaxed about being naked as the arousing feeling of Jane's fingers sliding over her skin erased anything but pleasure from her mind. "You are my type."

A soft amused chuckle slipped from Jane's lips as she leaned and ever so lightly kissed Maura's neck.

"I just hope you'll still think that in the morning." She inched a little closer bringing their bodies close enough to graze against one another as she stroked her hand down over Maura's side and this time let it drift over around her back, coming to rest lightly on the gentle curve of her ass, placing a second kiss on her neck.

"Jane..." Maura's voice was soft but resolved, her body arching into each of the touches almost simultaneously. "The first thought I'm going to have when I wake up in the morning is going to be to remind myself this isn't a dream, I really am waking up naked in bed with you after making love to you." She revealed without hesitation bringing her own hand up to stroke a circle against the upper part of Jane's stomach.

Jane literally jumped in response but just as quickly reached with her other hand to stop Maura from pulling her hand away, wanting and needing the woman to know that her touch was wanted.

"I want you." She said her voice even lower, deeper than its usual sexy rasp.

"I want you too." Maura repeated though she hated in a way her voice could never be as expressive and deep as Jane's was, the sheer tone of it sending a shiver down through her stomach. She had of course been going to draw her hand back when Jane had jumped so instantly but the light fingers on her wrist made her stop that retreat and she repeated the swirling motion first before using her thumb to trace the underside of each breast lightly.

"I doubt I'm physical or voracious but..." Jane frowned briefly moving her own hand off the back of Maura's drawing her finger tips up her arm and then over her shoulder, along her collar, up her throat to rest on her edge of her chin. "I love you and if can show you that with this.." She motioned vaguely to herself with her free hand. "Then that's what I want to do."

"That is the last time I want you to reference Shay or compare yourself." Maura let her body stretch into the entire path of Jane's hand before she spoke. "Because I'm here with you, not with her, I could be with her, but it wasn't where I wanted to be, not where I want to ever be if I could be with you." She tried to make the point unquestionable. "I love you too Jane." She admitted sweeping her palm up enough to cup it under the brunette's left breast.

Dark eyes dipped closed briefly in pleasure and Jane drew her finger back down Maura's throat, over her collar and slipped to her side.

"They're still not much to look at." She made the soft reference to her own breasts with a low chuckle, blinking her eyes open again, deeply aware that though the other woman hadn't paid them any attention yet her nipples were already hard and pert.

"You will never understand how beautiful you are will you?" Maura gave a soft shake of her head as she let her palm take the full weight of the swell in her hand, massaging it lightly back against Jane's body as she shifted a little closer and began to pepper kiss down the Detective's collar bone, making sure none of the half sweep of her thumb as she massage went anywhere near the hardening tip until she had finished the path of kisses so she could slowly rub her lower lip against it as the first sensation Jane felt.

"Maura.." The doctor's name was almost drawn out of the detective's mouth along with the moan of pleasure that came with the touch. Shifting her body closer, Jane hooked her leg up and over the other woman's body, needing more contact between them as she arched her back, pressing herself closer to Maura's lips. "Yes..." She whimpered.

Maura shifted her leg a little up between the brunette's giving her the pressure point she'd been looking for at the same time that she used her palm to guide the nipple she'd been teasing with her lip full into her mouth. Just enveloping it at first with her hot lips, opening them once it was wet to let her breath pass over the damp skin before she finally let the tip of her tongue begin to wind around it.

Jane literally squirmed in pleasure against Maura's body, her hand tightening slightly in it's place on her lover's side as the detective pressed her head back a little in the pillow behind her, letting her breath come a little faster in and out of her body as in a flush her temperature rose notch after notch in pleasured response to the erotic stimulation.

"Maura... that.. that feels like...you're..." Jane breathlessly panted the words, grinding her hips against the ME's leg in turn with the swirl of Maura's tongue.

"Like I'm?" Maura breathed the words out onto the wet flesh again, before pulling back an inch to blow a cooler stream out onto it.

"Ahhhhhh..." Jane muffled the rest of the half cry with the pillow squeezing her thighs against Maura's leg. "Like you're touching me... not touching my breast..but..." She tried to explain while again trying to find rhythm against Maura's leg.

"I will touch you there..." Maura assured her in a husky voice before returning to begin flicking at the now straining tight nipple with broad strokes of her tongue. "Just like this."

The hand on Maura's side, grasped her skin a little tighter as a hard shudder hit the raven haired woman's hips, jarring them hard against Maura's leg, a gasped cry and blurt of covered expletive escaping from Jane's lips in an unrestrained reaction to the words and touch.

Maura smiled against Jane's nipple as she pressed her hips and leg to the brunette's as she rocked, but closed her lips to begin sucking and using her tongue to tease the skin draw into her mouth.

Loosening her death grip on Maura with both her hand and her legs, Jane let the rock and press movements between them become more fluid again, help immensely by the now liberal amount of lubrication pressing out over and against the doctor's thigh with every press of the detective's body against it.

Wiggling a little Jane freed her other hand from half under her and managed to reach to press her finger tips through Maura's hair, not expecting the added eroticism of the new connection, as she let her fingers press through light brown hair around the doctor's head, feeling the heat coming from her body, and the movement that Maura too was putting into every touch and action.

"That was just the beginning." Maura released the nipple from between her lips, taking a moment to cover the full area with her hand and kneading with a little more pressure as she tipped her head back up and pressed her lips to Jane's softly. "Do you need to breathe for a moment?"

"I'm okay." Jane shook her head, leaning in to kiss Maura back. "I'm more than okay." She added kissing her again, capturing the doctor's bottom lip, pulling her back into the a bolder, deeper third one.

Maura kissed her back just as urgently, her hand continuing to massage even as she caught the still tight nub of flesh between her thumb and forefinger so that the circular motion she introduced in time with the rock of their hips lightly pulled and compressed it. Her own body felt almost alive with electricity, having never thought that Jane would be this somehow intense and sensual. Not that she hadn't thought the experience of ever touching the brunette would be amazing, just nothing had prepared her for the action reality of knowing that Jane wanted her to touch her, wanted her at all, and more still wanted her as desperately and wantonly as the deep kiss she'd been pulled into expressed.

She knew she was also already soaked, even if she only had the friction of pressing her own thighs together to feed the ache between her legs but right now there was just so much to feel from touching her new lover, from showing Jane just how much her body could feel no matter how awkward she'd felt in her own skin at times.

Wanting in some ways to draw everything out but knowing realistically she couldn't do everything she wanted to do in one night, she finally released her hand and began to slowly draw it down Jane's stomach.

"Are you ready for me to touch you there?" She whispered into the kiss when they both were gasping for air.

"Yes." Jane nodded, her eyes literally sparkling as she looked back at Maura, the look of arousal, love and trust in them almost breathtaking in and of itself. "Are you... do you want to?" There was the oddest edge of uncertainty to her voice.

"Yessss." Maura groaned out the word as her tongue came out to wet her suddenly dry lips as her fingertips reached the upper edge of curls, threading through them just as deftly as she would play with Jane's mane if they were sitting on the couch but this time with a much different purpose. As her fingertips made first contact with growing wetness, and finally began to press through hot lips she let out another louder moan her body buckling a little forward against Jane's at the sudden realization of just what she was doing. Only a moment later the fact solidified as the finger she had pressed inwards with settled against the hard literally throbbing bundle of nerves that was Jane's clit. "You feel so beautiful." She whispered to her lover just applying a soft constant pressure to allow her to react to the touch before she moved more.

Jane had almost been holding her breath all the while as soft touches explored her body, touched her skin and then settled against her, her whole body literally wanting to push and roll against the touch, to invite motion, friction, action, something that would bring the flurry and dance of electricity and sparks that was lighting up her body to some kind of an end, but at the same time she didn't want it to end, she just wanted a conductor for the dance, some one, who she knew was Maura, to lead the dance for her, to draw her body through the pleasure, pull her too its highs, let her experience the ecstasy that was their love making.

"Make love to me." Jane whispered the words, her voice thick and husky as she fixed the doctor with glittering eyes.

"Do you want pressure here or inside?" Maura didn't ask the question like it was anything more than giving herself a choice between two equally wonderful options, in a way wanting to confirm with Jane more if her choice of words had meant she wanted her to press inside and show her how intercourse with a woman could be everything and sometimes even more than it was with a man despite the missing biological parts. As she asked the question she swirled her finger to emphases and to further cause her lover's pleasure to climb not wanting there to be a break in the stimulation.

"Here.. here feels good." Jane closed her eyes and arched her back a little. "So good." She whimpered slightly at the swirl.

"Clitoral orgasm it is, this time." Maura added the two words at the end as a promise as she began to trace a more intricate figure eight pattern around the hard bundle of nerves, testing for herself whether it was movement or pressure against the left or right side that caused Jane's hips to jump more, finding the right was far more sensitive she concentrated rubbing along that side of the engorged ridge before she finally dared to make a comparatively soft press onto the central edge and then let the tip of her finger slide up under the hood of flesh to offer even more direct pressure. Cognizant that this might be too direct and waiting for Jane's reaction to judge if she needed to seamlessly return to another option for pressure.

"Maura..." There was almost a low sexy growl to the way Jane said the doctor's name, laced with passion and arousal as her hips jumped in an unconditioned response, Jane's hand came down to press on the bed beside her body but didn't reach to stop what Maura was doing, the detective's hips juddering slightly in their flow of movement but not stopping. "Yesss." She added to the end of her lover's name, the tone low and throaty, almost a purr.

"That's what I want you to do Jane, tell me when something feels right, feels perfect or if something isn't quite where you need me to be." Maura pressed soft kisses against the brunette's chin as she encouraged the confirmation, continuing to apply the soft but direct pressure in the same spot before she allowed her finger to stray a little lower dragging out the press down and in turn adding more to the press up in tight again.

"You're perfect." Offered her voice still thick. "Moving is okay right?" She check, the press and roll of her hips fairly even.

"Moving is more than okay, so is staying still if that's what your body would prefer but moving is encouraged." Maura underlined for her having kept her leg still where it had been still caught between her lover's, she began to fully let her own hips flare and flex as they wanted to and in turn press and pull her thigh against the back of her hand causing slight changes in the pressure of both her finger as it moved and of her palm against the rest of the brunette's body.

Jane moaned softly as she relaxed her body even more, her pelvis flattening slightly even though they were both on their sides, her hip rolls becoming more more fluid and exaggerated as she let herself react more to the build of arousal spreading from her core in pulsating waves.

"I'm sorry if I'm... you know with already..." Jane flushed a little red. "Too wet." She broke eye contact for a second.

"Jane..." Maura's voice was soft but resolute and literally called for dark eyes to come back to hers when they had moved to look away embarrassed. "You can never... and I mean never be too wet." She gave a soft head shake, though her mouth was curled up into a seductive grin. "Understand? You feel divine right now... I want to feel you when you come." She breathed out in a sultry voice making the movement of her finger a little faster.

Jane was almost surprised when hearing the words 'I want to feel you come' slip from Maura's lips her first reaction was just pure embarrassment or shock, on the contrary, the words, the tone and the look in her lover's eye when she said them turned Jane's arousal level from high to raging inferno hot. Reaching with her free hand Jane threaded her hand into lighter locks and literally pulled Maura's face to her, pushing their lips together almost bruising hard, pressing her tongue deeply into the ME's mouth as she powered her hips against Maura's hand, pumping them against her fingers in a fast new rhythm.

If a part of the brunette had been expecting protest or hesitation, the fact that she finally was giving in to focusing on the pleasure she was feeling and stopping herself from focusing on anything that Maura might perceive as wrong or embarrassing made the blonde focus in more on the movement between their bodies as well. The deep strong kiss made the motion of her own hips a little less rhythmic, as they began to flex and jump a little more erratically though she kept her real focus on the precise movement of her finger. Deciding almost without thinking to curl a second one inside from where it was tucked against her palm so that as one continued the centered press the other could flick down the right ridge side she'd already decided Jane's body had a natural preference for.

"Will you..." Jane began to pant as she focused on nothing really more than moving with and against Maura, her body hot and flushed, her one hand locked in light coloured hair, occasionally pressing almost desperate kisses to her lover's face "Feel it?.." She breathed heavy through the exertion as they pressed and writhed together. "Will.. you..." She grunted slightly as her hips staggered slightly. "Know?" Beads of sweat peppered across her brow, beading into her hairline.

"Yes, oh god yes Jane." Maura's voice was just as heavy, the layer of sweat building up between and on both of them now as indeed she knew she could feel the growing tension in her lover's body, feel the throbbing against her finger and almost her palm and leg as well. Whatever small release the brunette had experienced first she knew it had been nothing compared to what was looming of the edge they were both hurtling towards. "I can feel the tension... I can feel you throbbing and clenching inside... I can hear the way your breathing hitches, the way your hips flex, the strength in your thighs as you push against me." She tried to get some of it out of her head so that the brunette would understand just how much she could feel right now. "The change in the wetness around my fingers, the deep sensual tones in your voice..." She had to stop as she let out a moan of her own biting her lower lip momentarily as a flare of warning flashed across her own lower pelvis and she tried to focus herself not wanting to overshadow this moment by losing control of herself just yet.

"Maura..." There was a change in the way Jane said her name this time, it was almost a plea, a warning. The hand in her hair slipped from it coming to grip tightly on the doctor's shoulder as the tall detective's body shuddered a little and then arched. "Maur..." The second call was gentler, the grip just as tight as dark eyes focused on hazel.

"I love you Jane." Maura's eyes stayed locked with hers, even as she whispered the words out through a groan of her own, simply unable to stop her own body from reacting to the breathtaking sight of the brunette letting go and actually just allowing herself to be loved, to feel pleasure uninhibited.

"Yes." Jane nodded her agreement before with an almost violent shudder and a loud passionate cry of pleasure the detective's entire body seemed to reach release. Rolling, thrusting and pressing her hips against Maura for moments, hard and fast during the hard release before just as quickly the raven haired beauty was left breathlessly literally holding onto Maura's shoulder loosely, her breathing laboured and uneven.

Hazel eyes had watched all of it transfixed by the beauty and passion in her lover's release, slowing her fingers down to an almost lazy soft stroke as Jane's body somewhat collapsed in place from the hard flex of tension that had been holding it through all the movement of her orgasm.

"I could never not tell that was happening." Maura whispered leaning forward to kiss her in a quick light brush of lips. Trying not to continue moving her own hips at all as her body teetered on the brink of it's own release, which wasn't helped as her eyes strayed downwards over slightly heaving breasts to see her own arm disappearing in between her lover's legs. Quickly she snapped her eyes back up. "Just let everything flood through your system." She urged her. "Enjoy even this part."

Jane gave her a soft smile coloured with a light blush.

"I don't think I'm usually that..." She shook her head. "No I know I'm not usually that... obvious." She looked down for a moment, her cheeks red. "Apparently you must have aced anatomy." She grinned as she looked at Maura, moving her hand to lightly trace over her lover's cheek, letting her hand trail down over warm skin to trace over along Maura's neck, collarbone and sternum.

"You know I... did." Maura's voice suddenly hit an odd high octave as her hips flared forward uncontrollably as Jane's warm hand began to move down her body. "We're focusing on you right now." She tried to make the tone more even but it only ended up being deeper than Jane had probably ever heard it, spiced with something the detective has most certainly never heard as her back arched again harder when fingertips trailed down almost to reach between her breasts.

"You know I don't work like that." Jane shook her head her eyes trailing first to look at where her hand had reached and then back up to hazel eyes. "And besides..." Jane carefully narrowed the path of her hand down to just one finger that she led down Maura's sternum, through the valley between her breasts, over the taut muscles of her abdomen, and then slowly round in a small tight circle around her navel. "You know I didn't ace Anatomy, so this is just a beginners introductory course..." A soft smile came to Jane's lips as she returned to her descending course, stopping with a more of a smile as her finger tip came into contact with a tiny patch of perfectly trimmed hair. "I was half expecting a Brazilian." She admitted winking at her lover, before pressing lower, this time with her whole hand, in a soft full cupping motion.

"I..." Whatever answer to explain why she in fact had opted for the carefully manicured triangle was lost on her lips as the full pressure of the detective's slightly calloused hand came against the source of wetness and heat. A low deep moan coming from the back of her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, gripping the hand she'd carefully slipped from between Jane's body up to grip her shoulder as she centered on the touch for a moment. "This is what touching you did to me." She changed her words completely, a hitch in several of them as her hips began to rock lightly against Jane's hand.

Jane too closed her eyes for just a moment unable to believe just how amazing it felt to be touching Maura, not only that but as her lover's words settled in her brain, their meaning filtering through to her, she was overwhelmed again by a sense of awe.

"All this?" She asked in a whisper, opening her eyes as she almost shyly eased one finger back and then forward the whole length of Maura's wetness.

"Every drop." Maura opened her eyes again when she heard the tone, moving her hand to the back of Jane's neck almost to anchor herself as she glided her leg into the position that Jane's had once had, up onto her lover's hip making any movements of the brunette's fingers easier and less confined. "Do you think you could be too wet now?" She questioned with a slight smirk and then bit her lip as she moaned again with another pass of Jane's finger.

"Mmmmm." Jane made a thoughtful noise as she shifted her hand slightly so she was cupping less and more purposefully letting two fingers stroke the full length of Maura's warm wet heat. "No." She answered honestly before subtly on the next pass, sliding her fingers higher and nestling them either side of the doctor's clit, gliding her thumb to rest on top of it. "Do you think I could make you come?" She asked in a low growl, bringing her mouth close to her lovers ear.

"Ohhh yesss." Maura's whole body gave a long hard shiver, the movement pressing her centre down against Jane's hand which made her lose control of another deep moan. "I almost came just touching you, but I didn't want you to focus on me then..." Her words managed to come out with some cadence even as she gave another shiver. "But now, please focus on me." She added a slight pleading note to her tone.

Jane kept her mouth near Maura's ear, pressing her lips lightly to her neck just below it.

"Would you like the pressure here..." She gently rolled her thumb in a circle against the top of Maura's clit, putting the pressure of her whole hand behind it, while closing her two fingers against the sides. "Or inside my love.." She purred as she kissed her again.

"I..." Maura honestly didn't know what her answer was. Of course her clit was aching, the pressure making her hips press forward towards it and rock against Jane's thumb but at the same time she knew the idea of having Jane pressing inside of her was almost too much to comprehend. "Here..." She flared open hazel eyes to meet dark ones. "I want you to feel what it's like to make me feel what you just felt." She settled on the idea when her heart dared to remind her that this wasn't going to be her only chance at this, she didn't have to rush right towards everything like a checklist, she could just enjoy and savor this right here right now. As Jane had said this was her introduction to anatomy, why not start with the most obvious and then work towards more advanced techniques. Solidifying her choice she allowed her hips to begin moving against the brunette's fingers in a less controlled more pleasure driven motion.

"Me too." Jane admitted running her nose along the bottom edge of Maura's ear lobe before kissing her on the neck again, swirling her thumb in a circular pattern against the doctor's clit as she moved her fingers a little more boldly back and forth either side of it. "Do you like... this..." Jane asked moving her fingers from the sides to the middle, lifting her thumb from direct contact and rather slipping under the hood to directly begin a soft rhythmic drumming against the nub of stimulated nerves.

"Jane!" Maura's grip on her neck would have been enough to prove just the effect the change had on her, but the sudden hard clench of all her internal muscles and the sudden wave of new wetness that seemed to pool around her fingers was another easy give away. "Yesss." She managed to pant out the word as her breath seemed to be more laboured, her hips still moving in the slightly fast rock, her leg hooked more around Jane's ass now to anchor her lover close to her.

Jane couldn't stop the smile that pulled on her lips as she made the drumming rhythm faster.

"This?" She pressed her lips to Maura's neck, nuzzling there, her lips touching her pulse pointing, another connection to the changes in her lover.

"Yes..." Maura's response was a little higher now, the quick word accompanied by a hard swallow Jane's position at her throat made obvious. "Fuck yes." She growled out the unexpected words as her hips started to keep up with the faster rhythm, becoming less controlled and even in their back and forth press.

"Elevated pulse..." Jane pressed her lips against the pulse point again. "Harder clit... more fluid environment caused by anticipated release..." She made her finger movements more rapid and fluid, almost flicking against Maura's center now rather than drumming against it, fluttering over it with rapid teasing motions. "Tightening of inner and outer lips..." She lowered and thickened her tone. "Maura... I think..."

"Tell me." Maura's response in contrast to the brunette's very timed and deliberate attempts to 'quantify' what she was feeling in the blonde's body, was fast almost snapped between fast uneven gulps of air, her hips trying to fly against Jane's fingers as fast as they were flicking against her clit.

"I think in response to my fingers, touching you, pressing against you, teasing you, flicking your hot, heated center.." Jane purred, nuzzling her nose against Maura's ear again. "I think you're going to come." She groaned the word low and throaty.

Having been doing everything she could to hold on until Jane actually got to the conclusion of her 'observation', Maura tipped her head back and let out a loud pleasured scream as her hips lost all semblance of rhythm or control, rocking, rolling and bucking against Jane's hand as her muscles clenched over and over pushing even more hot wetness from deep inside her body. Her clit spasming and pulsing under Jane's fingers for a long drawn out period as she let out another loud cry that was the brunette's name probably though it barely got formed other then in the back of her throat before another loud groan was followed by a few softer ones and then like Jane her body seemed to sink into the mattress and against her lover's as she gasped for air slick with sweat.

Like Maura had done Jane was careful to gently stroke and ease her hand free from Maura's body moving it only enough to twirl strands of light hair around her fingers as she leaned to kiss Maura's hot cheek.

"I don't think I'd miss that either." She said with a soft smile. "Not that I would ever want too." She added stroke her hand over soft hair again before she leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Maura blushed softly though it was probably hard to tell with the already red flush in her cheeks. "I should have warned you I can be... vocal." She gave a soft giggle.

"Didn't hear a thing." Jane grinned more, "Though we might have to put off making love at your place except for when my mother isn't at the guest house." She teased

"Oh don't worry, I sound proofed when I renovated." Maura gave a soft laugh. "To keep out the noise of the street traffic." She clarified when Jane raised an eyebrow. "But it works both ways."

"Slick." Jane nodded propping herself up a little on her elbow as she continued to smooth her hand through light locks, her eyes traveling over Maura's body slowly, appreciatively, before coming back to rest on hazel ones. "If you drugged the burger and this is all a dream, it's the best dream ever." She offered with a grin.

"Detective, you know we both know it's illegal to administer a substance to a person without their consent. I wouldn't do such a thing." Maura feigned disgust. "Anyway you didn't eat enough of it even if I had." She gave a soft laugh. "Which I didn't." She added unnecessarily but being who she was had too. "This is all real." She reached up stroking her hand down Jane's cheek. "Or else I'm having the most wonderful dream myself."

"You know what's funny?" Jane shifted slightly moving closer to Maura and leaning her head on her shoulder.

"What's funny?" Maura shifted as well, making it so she was a little more on her back as she pulled Jane close to her closing both arms around her lover lazily stroking one on her shoulder.

"After all this time, and all those threats." Jane smirked in the embrace. "You finally gave in and caved and slept with a Rizzoli."

This statement made Maura immediately burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"The one I really wanted to sleep with, that's why no matter how handsome Tommy and Frankie never had a real chance." Maura hugged her closer kissing the crown of wild dark hair.

Jane chuckled happily.

"You know I think the only one who's not going to be genuinely jealous is Ma." The content smile remained fixed on Jane's face. "And that's only because the idea of sleeping with a woman is about as alien to her as wearing a suit that's made out of anything other than polyester is to Korsak."

"I have no comment." Maura continued to giggle uncontrollably. "But yes, I think she'll be the least."

"What? What's I have no comment supposed to mean?" Jane shifted slightly in Maura's arms. "You're naked right now so you can't lie to me. Do you know something about my mother and sleeping with women?" She eyed her new lover.

"No." Maura was able to confidently say the word when Jane chose to use the term women plural.

"You're flushed and post orgasm pink, how could I tell?" The detective gave a mock shrug of surrender. "You know what I don't want to know. I am happy to be the first Gay Rizzoli." She settled back down and somewhat suddenly cupped Maura's breast with her hand. "Here, see, Gay, me, Cupping a breast." She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the soft swell pulling back only to stop half way from pulling back an unreadable look on her face as she leaned down again pressing a longer kiss onto the soft warm skin, taking a long time to literally nuzzle her face into the warm swell. Coming up moments later with a grin. "I like boobs." She announced goofily.

"I know, you spend your time looking down my top at crime scenes." Maura grinned back at her.

"Oh, so this isn't news?" She looked up into Hazel eyes and then back at the D cup looking at her.

"Yes it is, because I convinced myself it was only because you're always being so self conscious about yours that you were ogling mine in more of a heterosexual jealous manner then appreciative I want to bury my head in them way." Maura continued to grin at her.

"ahhh." She made a knowing noise. "This is just a question, but... were you allowed to keep that servers uniform from that gay bar we did that undercover gig in that one time?"

"I knew it! I knew that time it wasn't jealousy but appreciation." Maura pointed her finger playfully. "And maybe but Detective Rizzoli, you're in introductory anatomy, advanced role play is a whole other course." She teased.

Jane actually laughed brightly and put her hand across Maura's stomach settling in close.

"In gay relationships who moves out of the comfy cuddle to get a blanket and drinks?" She asked nuzzling her head into Maura's shoulder.

"Whoever thinks they can walk." The blonde traced her fingers along the back of Jane's forearm. "Some people may still like to ascribe to gender roles but I don't think we're going to work like that are we?" She didn't ask the question so much as pose it for contradiction if she was way off. "You get more nuzzle time with your favourite breasts and then I'll see if I can manage getting us a drink."

"Or the first one who wakes up needing to pee get's the short straw." Jane grinned kissing the skin closest to her lips.

"Oh that is a good compromise, I give you about five minutes." She chuckled softly. "Informal conversations I've had lead me to hypothesis that after a successful session of lovemaking it is natural to need to empty your bladder and we both know you have one the size of a mouse."

"A robust mouse, you gave me robust mouse remember." Jane objected. "Aw damn I need to pee."

"I take it as a compliment." Maura bristled with pride. "Go to the bathroom, find a blanket... I will get drinks for us both." She smiled at the brunette leaning to sit up as she did and kissed her softly. "I want us to be able to snuggle again and fall asleep, you've had a hard week and need your rest after such strenuous activity."

"Sounds pretty much perfect." Jane moved to a little slower than the doctor had. "Love you Maur." She moved off towards the bathroom.

"I love you Jane." Maura sat on the edge of the bed and grinned taking a deep breath as she let it settle in that all of this was real and in fact not a dream.

-x-


End file.
